


Падение Карфагена

by HaruIchigo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Dark, M/M, Romance, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Тихоокеанский Рубеж!AUКларисса Старлинг ищет мифического Егеря-призрака, но встречает человека, ставшего призраком прошлого, — бывшего пилота программы Егерь — Уилла Грэма.





	

Посетители входили и выходили, хлопая тяжёлой, тугой дверью, но ни один не подошёл к её столику.  
Кларисса не смотрела на часы — ей некуда было торопиться. Она знала, что шестерёнки завертелись, и информация о рыжей бабёнке, которой зачем-то понадобилось «туда», уже вышла за пределы бара.  
Оставалось ждать.  
В глубине души она надеялась, что никто не придёт.  
Мёртвый покинутый город снился ей по ночам, и во сне она ступала по мягкой серой пыли, будто по поверхности Луны, пытаясь найти отца.  
Бледное мёртвое солнце протягивало лучи между заброшенных небоскрёбов, но ничто больше не отбрасывать тени.  
Она брела, спотыкаясь, всё дальше и дальше, вслушиваясь в тишину и эхо собственных шагов, пока не начинала различать горький младенческий плач где-то в переулках, в глухих колодцах тупиковых улочек.  
Она бежала на голос, а грязь под ногами не становилась бурой от крови, и посреди делового центра вдруг появлялась фермерская бойня, за воротами которой ягнята плакали, как напуганные дети...  
Диван напротив скрипнул под чьим-то немаленьким весом.  
Высокий, плечистый афроамериканец в ветровке смотрел на неё сверху вниз. Смотрел недобро, пытаясь понять, что она за птица. Когда он повернулся заказать пива, на шее мелькнула татуировка — якорь, обвитый канатом.  
Моряк или портовый грузчик. В этом городишке мужчин других профессий было мало.  
— Туристка? — хрипло спросил он. — Ищешь приключений?  
— Нет. — Кларисса не отвела взгляд. — Это личное.  
— Личное? Такое личное, что лучевую болезнь подхватить не боишься? Там за пять лет ничего не изменилось: воздух, вода, пыль — всё засрано этими кайдзю.  
— Только сказки рассказывать не надо. Я знаю, что местные плавают туда через залив, и если ты меня везти не собираешься, найду кого-нибудь ещё.  
Она встала и протянула руку за курткой, якобы собираясь уйти, но таинственный собеседник жестом указал ей сесть обратно.  
— Я тебя никуда не повезу, это правда. Не хочу, чтобы у меня яйца сжались в горошинки. Но есть один чокнутый парень, который там, считай, живёт. В полночь подойдёшь к третьему причалу, там будет ждать лодка. Деньги отдашь ему на месте.  
— А откуда мне знать, что вы с дружком просто не ограбите меня и не утопите?  
«Моряк» перегнулся через стол, надвинулся, будто туча.  
— Никак, — раздражённо процедил он Клариссе в лицо.

На самом деле, ответ её не волновал. Поздно было поворачивать: мёртвый город был слишком близко.  
В мотеле с видом на портовые краны она ещё раз проверила снаряжение, запас быстрорастворимой лапши в рюкзаке и взятый напрокат акваланг. От палатки она отказалась ещё в Шаттердоме — в конце концов, весь Балтимор будет в её распоряжении: любой номер люкс, любая квартира экстра-класса.  
Время до полуночи тянулось медленно. Пара часов сна, мучительные раздумья о том, как бы ещё облегчить рюкзак, и бесконечные идиотские телешоу с закадровым смехом.  
Всё вокруг уже давно казалось ей таким же нереальным, как этот смех.  
Балтимор знал реальность.  
Балтимор помнил.

Лодочник ждал её в назначенное время: сидел на скамье, опустив голову, полностью скрытый брезентовым плащом с капюшоном.  
Он молча помог ей устроить снаряжение в лодке, но показывать лицо не стремился. В свете маленького фонаря над причалом Кларисса успела разглядеть только, что его подбородок зарос солёной щетиной.  
Конспирация имела смысл: на кого она укажет, если патруль поймает её в городе? На бородатого мужика с лодкой? Проще найти иголку в стоге сена.  
Она не стала задавать лишних вопросов.  
Лодочник грёб совершенно бесшумно, всё дальше от тёплых жёлтых огней и собачьего лая в холодную, едва освещаемую луной пустыню, которая вечно волнуется и никогда не может успокоиться. Кларисса вдруг подумала о мрачном перевозчике, доставляющем пропащие души через Стикс, и почувствовала себя неприятно мёртвой.  
Нет, она точно не мертва и не сошла с ума.  
Впрочем... Балтимор рассудит.

У входа в дельту Патапско маячили катера охраны. На фоне чёрных небоскрёбов и монументальных развалин Шаттердома, едва угадывавшихся во мраке, они казались светлячками.  
Лодка тихо скользнула параллельно цепочке огней дальше, в темноту.  
— Куда ты?! — прошипела Кларисса. — Порт...  
— Здесь не пройти, — коротко бросил лодочник. Так она впервые услышала его голос. Сипловатый, будто от простуды, но не старый.  
Они каким-то чудом протиснулись мимо Спарроуз-пойнт вглубь бухты; прожекторы пытались дотянуться до них, но бессильно соскальзывали, хотя несколько раз пришлось ложиться на дно, чуть ли не прижавшись друг к другу.  
От лодочника пахло виски и сушёной рыбой. Больше, впрочем, перегаром от дешёвой выпивки, будто подельник вытащил его из запоя.  
— В городе тоже так? — шёпотом спросила Кларисса, кивнув в сторону оставшихся позади катеров.  
— Нет. Дальше никто не заходит, охрана только по периметру. Боятся.  
— Чего, радиации?  
Он только неопределённо пожал плечами.  
Возможно, чего-то бояться в покинутом Балтиморе всё же стоило, но ему, кажется, было всё равно.  
Он пришвартовал лодку у самого дальнего причала, среди ржавеющих паромов, и помог Клариссе выгрузить вещи.  
— Дальше я сама, — на всякий случай сказала она, но лодочник перемахнул через турникет парома, не дождавшись, пока она полезет в карман за деньгами.  
— Я знаю безопасное место. Пятёрку сверху.  
— Безопасное? От кого?  
— Есть отчаянные люди, есть кабаны из национального парка. Я бы предпочёл кабанов.  
«Нет тут сейчас никого отчаяннее меня», — чуть не сказала Кларисса, но вместо этого молча кивнула.  
Снаряжение ей пришлось тащить самой, но она не жаловалась — на тренировках в Шаттердоме приходилось тренироваться ещё и не с таким весом: новичков-пилотов часто гоняли с грузом, чтоб представляли каково это — быть огромным и не таким маневренным, как обычный человек. Иногда они бегали стометровку по колено в воде, по зыбкому песку, привыкая бродить по морскому дну, учитывать сопротивление воды в бою.  
Она думала почему-то, что безопасное место лодочника — Шаттердом с его гермозатворами и глубокими шахтами подъемников, но он уверенно шагал в сторону небоскрёбов делового центра.  
К единственному зданию, вычурному, старинному, готическому, никак не желающему вписываться в общий ландшафт.  
Ни в одном окне не осталось стёкол, но на первом этаже кто-то аккуратно заколотил все проёмы. Кларисса уже готова была отдирать доски, найти бы только лом, но её провожатый спокойно открыл входную дверь ключом.  
Деревянная мебель в небольшой прихожей, напоминавшей чью-то приёмную, покрылась бархатным слоем пыли, но за второй дверью царила относительная чистота. Это был кабинет, правда, Кларисса никак не могла определить, чем занимался работавший здесь человек. Он точно был не из бедных: в просторном помещении со вторым светом можно было танцы устраивать.  
Лодочник обошёл всю комнату и зажёг свечи. Они выглядывали из стеклянных и консервных банок, расставленных по всем поверхностям и совершенно неуместных среди резного дерева, гравюр в рамах, статуэток и толстых книг, занимавших, как оказалось, все шкафы на антресолях.  
Вид портили не только банки: возле камина кто-то свалил неаккуратную поленницу дров и кучу угля, на всё ещё голубом диване лежали какие-то перепачканные маслом запчасти. Бутылки из-под виски батареей выстроились возле застеленной ворсистым, свалявшимся пледом кушетки. Очень характерной кушетки.  
Психотерапевт или психоаналитик, вот чей это был кабинет.  
Лодочник развёл огонь в камине и снял, наконец, ветровку, просто кинув её на пол, и упал в одно из кресел, боком повёрнутых к огню. В полутьме ему можно было дать и сорок и шестьдесят: одна половина его лица была изборождена глубокими, неестественными морщинами, как у древнего старика, но стоило Клариссе оказаться в кресле напротив, как она поняла, что на самом деле то были мелкие шрамы.  
Его волосы, наверняка вившиеся когда-то романтическими кольцами, превратились в неопрятную нечёсаную копну с проседью, щетина росла неровно, клоками, едва прикрывая шрамы на губах и подбородке, но страннее, страшнее всего оказались глаза, которые он не зря прятал всё время под капюшоном.  
Один — мутный, серый, в красных прожилках, пустой и неподвижный. Другой, — слепой и белый, с тенью радужки, с блёклым пятнышком зрачка, но хищный, широко раскрытый; он метался в глазнице, будто пытался отыскать взглядом что-то или кого-то, но никак не мог.  
— Грэм, — буркнул лодочник, стаскивая бурый, какого-то неопределённого оттенка свитер. Вся его одежда выглядела поношенной, будто из ящика благотворительного общества, но опрятной и подходящей по размеру: и джинсы, и зелёная фланелевая рубашка в чёрную клетку, и походные ботинки.  
Клариссе подумалось, что за пять лет он наверняка вывез на своей маленькой лодке пол Балтимора... но почему не тронул это место? Тут было чем поживиться.  
— Старлинг. Этот кабинет... вы тут работали?  
Грэм вытащил из-за кресла новую бутылку виски, открыл, но не спешил пить, разглядывая пламя через золотистую жидкость.  
— Нет. Зачем вам в страну мёртвых, Старлинг?  
— Здесь погиб мой отец. Я хочу найти в Шаттердоме то, что от него осталось, и похоронить дома.  
Он неприятно оскалился. Скорее нервное сокращение мышц, чем улыбка.  
— Вы врёте. Всех, кто погиб в тот день в Шаттердоме, доставили домой.  
Запаянный свинцовый гроб, укрытый флагом. До сих пор Кларисса в глубине души надеялась, что в этом страшном ящике ничего не было. Что произошла ошибка...  
Но детский плач за железными воротами бойни никак не утихал с того самого дня, как она услышала в телефонной трубке отцовский голос.  
«Я тебя люблю, родная. У тебя всё будет хорошо».  
— Говорят, пусковые шахты затопило. Я спущусь туда, и... найду Карфаген.  
Мёртвый глаз на секунду остановился на ней.  
— Зачем? Все знают, что стало с Карфагеном.  
«Зачем...» Сколько раз она сама задавала себе этот вопрос!  
— Вы же слышали эти истории. Все слышали. Гигантское чудовище появляется в тумане... будто кайдзю или искорёженный Егерь с рогами. Он внезапно возникает на радаре, и все приборы начинают сходить с ума. Ничего не делает, просто стоит на горизонте и так же внезапно исчезает.  
— Рыбацкие байки.  
Когда-то, глядя на мутные фотографии в интернете, Кларисса думала так же. Просто странное облако, такая же сказка, как Лох-Несское чудовище.  
Капитан одного катера клялся, что столкнулся с ним однажды в открытом море недалеко от Кейп-Кода, и поверил, если не в Бога, то в Дьявола.  
«Он прошёл мимо, в водорослях и в чешуе, как в мантии. Я не знаю, как ещё его описать. За ним плыли киты. Что бы это ни было, мисс Старлинг, я до сих пор иногда просыпаюсь в слезах. В море есть вещи, которые человек видеть не должен».  
Она и тогда не поверила.  
— Были рыбацкие байки. Пока... пока Карфаген не вышел на связь.

Этот случай тоже считали легендой. Но — тайной, личным мифом проекта «Егерь». Однажды ночью, в дождливом октябре, дежурный диспетчер Шаттердома на Аляске принял сигнал.  
443-555-0159  
Он сверился с базой данных. Действующего Егеря с таким шифром не существовало.  
Тогда, чтобы убедиться, он зашёл в базу Егерей-«покойников».  
И нашёл шифр Карфагена.  
«Примите вызов», — настойчиво требовал ИИ передатчика. — «Примите вызов».  
Диспетчер послушался.  
— И что он услышал? — Грэм глотал виски как воду. Кларисса была уверена, что он откуда-то знает эту историю, но всё равно продолжила.  
— Он услышал голос. Какой-то мужчина... он будто разговаривал сам с собой или читал вслух... — Она как следует напрягла память. Сколько она изучала каждое слово, пыталась отыскать скрытый смысл! — «И дионисическое искусство... также хочет убедить нас в вечной радостности существования; но только искать эту радостность мы должны не в явлениях, а за явлениями»... кажется, так.

Она не запомнила всё, да и не могла запомнить.  
В дождливом октябре, в диспетчерской Шаттердома на Аляске дежурный пытался перекрыть канал связи или сменить частоту, но всё было напрасно. Ровный, хриплый мужской голос говорил и говорил какую-то бессмыслицу, и вязкий поток слов лился, лился, заполняя воздух, заполняя лёгкие диспетчера, его уши, мозг, заполняя его целиком...  
— Нам надлежит познать, что всё, что возникает, должно быть готово к страданиям и гибели; нас принуждают бросить взгляд на ужасы индивидуального существования — и всё же мы не должны оцепенеть от этого видения: метафизическое утешение вырывает нас на миг из вихря изменяющихся образов. Мы действительно становимся на краткие мгновения самим Первосущим и чувствуем его неукротимое жадное стремление к жизни, его радость жизни; борьба, муки, уничтожение явлений нам кажутся теперь как бы необходимыми при этой чрезмерности бесчисленных стремящихся к жизни и сталкивающихся в ней, форм существования, при этой через край бьющей плодовитости мировой воли: свирепое жало этих мук пронзает нас в то самое мгновенье, когда мы как бы слились в одно с безмерной изначальной радостью бытия и почувствовали в дионисическом восторге неразрушимость и вечность этой радости. Несмотря на страх и сострадание, мы являемся счастливо-живущими, не как индивиды, но как единое-живущее, с оплодотворяющей радостью которого мы слились...

— Наверное, дело было в голосе. Диспетчер пытался разбить себе лоб о приборную панель. А после него все, с кем выходил на связь 443-555-0159 сходили с ума или умирали. Говорят... иногда он рассказывает о таких вещах, с которыми человеческий мозг не может справиться. Такие лекции по философии — самое меньшее зло...  
— Это всего лишь Ницше, — неожиданно отозвался Грэм. — «Рождение трагедии из духа музыки».  
Он подался вперёд.  
— А что Карфаген сказал тебе?  
Кларисса ответила не сразу. Этот голос в ночи, пробивающийся сквозь помехи, её единственный собеседник в Час Быка на пустом мостике. Голос, который она не слышала никогда раньше, совершенно чужой, далёкий...  
— Он сказал...  
Скрип, шум, мигающие лампы. Вкрадчивый, мягкий, насмешливый и заботливый одновременно голос с той стороны, будто пропущенный через старое радио.  
— Он... сказал...  
«Ну, Кларисса? Ягнята больше не кричат?»  
— ...сказал то, о чём знала только я. И мой второй пилот.  
— Твой пилот мог над вами подшутить.  
— Он погиб.  
Грэм встал, подбросил ещё дров в камин, и замер, глядя, как огонь захватывает, вылизывает новую жертву.  
— Мне знакомо это чувство. Когда вдруг обнаруживаешь, что кто-то пробрался в твой мозг, что он в твоих самых потаённых воспоминаниях. Разглядывает их... — шрамированная половина лица жутко перекосилась. — Трогает... Любуется ими и переставляет по собственному желанию. Он под твоей кожей и его не достать оттуда, никак не достать...  
Кларисса неловко поёрзала в кресле.  
— Мы проводили тут целые вечера, — безо всякого перехода продолжил он. — Он любил это место больше Шаттердома, здесь нам было легче... откровенничать. Говорили обо всём подряд, засиживались допоздна... Пили...  
— Кто это? О ком вы говорите?  
Мёртвый глаз вновь замер на ней.  
— Он — Ганнибал Лектер. Второй пилот Карфагена. Мой второй пилот.

***

Уилл забыл, как пахнет Шаттердом. Бетонная пыль и железо, пот и резина, горелая проводка, смазка, озон и вездесущий запах моря.  
«Большой лодочный сарай», — сказал отец, когда впервые привёл его сюда. И точно, они оба чувствовали Шаттердом своим лодочным сараем. Огромным и многолюдным.  
Уилл не хотел возвращаться. Его карьера пилота не состоялась, но он был вполне доволен тем, что имел: преподавание в Квантико, консультации для ФБР...  
Люди продолжают убивать друг друга самыми изощрёнными способами даже не смотря на то, как чудесно с этим справляются кайдзю.  
Битвы с монстрами глубин ушли за экран телевизора, отступили в пределы интернета, перестали быть его проблемой.  
На лекциях он всегда говорил студентам, что люди страшнее, и сам не мог понять, кривит душой или нет.  
Он боялся возвращаться.

Грязная, усталая ночная смена механиков в одинаковых серых комбинезонах выкатила из лифта приливной волной, смешалась на пару минут с дневной сменой в голубом.  
Уилл чувствовал себя неловко, зажатый в железной коробке между незнакомыми рабочими, но один из них, молодой и лопоухий, вдруг узнал его и полез здороваться, протянул руку через одинаковые головы в касках.  
— Мистер Грэм! Мэттью Браун! Помните меня?  
Он не помнил, только пробормотал что-то в ответ, но руку пришлось пожать, и долго ещё Уилл бездумно вытирал ладонь о джинсы, пытаясь стереть чужое прикосновение.  
Слишком много людей — вот за что он не любил это место.  
Слишком большие пространства.  
Пилот в Шаттердоме всегда либо одинокая песчинка на фоне гигантов, либо в слишком интимной близости от других, втиснут в другого человека.

Джек Кроуфорд встретил его в своём кабинете — единственном на всей базе помещении с окном. В небольшом, как экран телевизора, окошке не показывали ничего нового, только море в дымке и белые кучевые облака над ним.  
Мебели практически не было — только стол, за которым возвышался Джек в форме, изрядно поправившийся с тех пор как Уилл видел его в последний раз — и два стула. За спиной Джека висела обтрепавшаяся по краям карта, её как чумные бубоны усеивали выпуклые булавочные головки — места выхода кайдзю.  
— Мне посоветовала тебя Алана Блум, наш штатный психолог, — без предисловий начал Кроуфорд, сухо поздоровавшись, будто они виделись вчера, а не пять лет назад.  
— Да, я работал с ней в Квантико. Не знал, что она теперь у военных.  
— Это для тебя мы военные. Министерство обороны до сих пор не знает, к кому нам приписать, а если в ООН протолкнут проект Тихоокеанской Стены, они вообще с радостью вышвырнут нас из системы.  
Уилл не спеша надел очки и уставился на карту. Все эти эмоции его не касались. Не его война. Не его проблемы.  
— Алана сказала, что мне нужно составить психологический портрет. Это так?  
Он знал, что это только часть правды, но ему не хотелось давить на Алану, он ещё испытывал к ней симпатию и знал, что она хочет как лучше. Всегда хочет как лучше.  
— Не совсем. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся в обойму.  
Вернуться. И снова стать губкой для чужих воспоминаний, мыслей и чувств, снова налегать на виски и траву, только б хоть как-то смыть с себя весь этот сальный налёт. Лучше строить догадки о разуме преступников, чем по-настоящему сидеть в чужой голове.  
«Универсальный пилот» только звучит гордо. Шлюха, которую можно ставить в пару к кому угодно, — вот это вернее.  
— Зачем? У вас что, не хватает людей?  
— На базе сейчас два Егеря: Лима Дансер и Карфаген Они. Один из пилотов Карфагена погиб.  
Кроуфорд говорил спокойно, но его скрытая агрессия раздражала.  
«Я хочу уйти», — тоскливо подумал Уилл, но остался.  
— Я много слышал о Карфагене, но ничего конкретного. Пять кайдзю в Тихом океане... в общем-то, всё. Как умер пилот?  
— Пришёл в столовую и перерезал себе горло на глазах у всех.  
— Это самоубийство. Дело закрыто. Чем ещё могу помочь как консультант ФБР?  
Не его битва. Не его война. Но Кроуфорд явно кого-то подозревал, и чутьё редко его подводило.  
Самые близкие люди всегда в числе основных подозреваемых, а в Шаттердоме у пилота нет никого ближе его напарника. Возможно, за всю жизнь у него нет и не будет никого ближе.  
— Ты побудешь на замене в экипаже Карфагена и составишь для меня психологический портрет своего партнёра. Он такой же универсал, как ты, проблем не возникнет.  
— Могу я спросить, почему этого не может сделать доктор Блум?  
Джек поднялся из-за стола.  
— Потому что на первый взгляд всё в порядке, но это не единственный случай. Уже пошли слухи, что Карфаген Они проклятая машина. Пойдём, взглянешь на него.  
Уилл не торопился вставать. Он хотел сохранить хотя бы подобие свободной воли.  
— Я ещё не сказал «да».  
— Просто посмотри на него, — потребовал Кроуфорд, и не прогадал. Он давно знал, как Уилл любит Егерей, — куда больше, чем их пилотов.  
Лима Дансер и Карфаген Они стояли в ангаре лицом к лицу. Лима — крупный, но анатомически сбалансированный, устойчивый Егерь пятого поколения на голову возвышался над хрупким на вид, изящным Карфагеном с птичьей килевидной грудью, тонкой талией и широко расставленными шарнирными бёдрами.  
Вокруг Карфагена то и дело взлетали искры сварки, перекрикивались на японском техники в фиолетовых комбинезонах с иероглифами на спине, и что-то зудело как гигантская шлифовальная машина.  
Кроуфорд, чтоб не перекрикивать шум, отвёл Уилла в диспетчерскую. Диспетчером оказался лопоухий парень, которого Уилл в лифте ошибочно принял за техника. Он вальяжно развалился в кресле, но тут же подобрался, стоило им войти.  
— Спроектирован концерном Мурасаки на основе Тацит Ронина первого поколения, — Кроуфорд кивнул через стекло на замерший, чёрно-белый Егерь. — Семьдесят четыре метра, две тысячи тонн, ядро реактора — XIG. Упор, как видишь, на манёвренность и скорость. Порхай как бабочка, жаль как пчела.  
— Операционная система?  
— BS 4.1.  
— С плагинами?  
Кроуфорд нахмурился и метнул взгляд на диспетчера. Того как ветром сдуло, вместе с вечной для людей этой профессии кофейной кружкой, будто приросшей к руке.  
— Я тоже думал, что проблема в машине, но проверить не могу. Японцы так оберегают свои ноу-хау, что никого, кроме своих, не подпускают. Это, чёрт возьми, даже в договоре прописано.  
— Значит, пилот японец?  
— Европеец, — негромко поправил кто-то от двери. Не оборачиваясь, по лицу Джека, Уилл понял, что встреча была подстроена. Заманить Егерями и столкнуть нос к носу с будущим партнёром — вполне в стиле Кроуфорда. Надо было догадаться раньше и уйти к чёртовой матери из этого места!  
Уилл не повернулся. Просто из принципа.  
— Мне, в общем-то, всё равно, — пробормотал он, преувеличенно внимательно глядя, как подъёмные краны надевают на предплечья Карфаген Они изогнутые лезвия. Одно почему-то было короче другого.  
Его стиль боя наверняка сложнее привычного, которым сражался Нола Тандер. И есть ли вообще на нём артиллерия? Наверняка придётся долго тренироваться...  
Если он согласится, конечно.  
— Ганнибал Лектер, Уилл Грэм, — представил их Кроуфорд, и Уиллу всё же пришлось обернуться. Хотя бы ради приличия.  
В первую секунду Лектер показался ему неприятным, просто-напросто уродливым. Странно изогнутые, будто нарисованные неумелым художником, тонкие губы, высокие азиатские скулы, внимательные карие глаза под тяжёлыми веками, светлые, почти отсутствующие брови, жёсткие русые волосы, аккуратно уложенные с пенкой — он выглядел скорее чопорным университетским профессором или элитным аукционистом, чем пилотом Егеря. Блестящие туфли, тщательно отглаженные брюки и коричневый блейзер поверх свитера и светлой рубашки только усиливали впечатление.  
Его фамилию Уилл слышал и раньше, но не мог вспомнить, когда и где. Это было нечто не связанное с кайдзю и войной, нечто совершенно иное...  
— Уилл Грэм... Нола Тандер, я полагаю. Две победы на Аляске и одна возле побережья Огненной Земли. Большая потеря для проекта. — Лектер говорил со странным акцентом, слегка шепелявя. У него получилось «на Аляшке».  
— Ганнибал Лектер, степень доктора психологии в университете Хопкинса. — Уилл не собирался сдавать позиции так просто. — Научные работы по эволюционному значению социальной изоляции. Почему вы оставили практику? Здесь больше платят?  
— Я легко схожусь с людьми, здесь это ценят.  
Ганнибал подошёл ближе к стеклу, удовлетворённо рассматривая Егеря.  
— Вряд ли мы сойдёмся, — бросил Уилл.  
— А придётся, — жёстко потребовал Кроуфорд. — Нам нужен Карфаген, и вы, доктор, постарайтесь в следующий раз не терять конечностей.  
Лектер недовольно выпятил губы. В сочетании со странной формой его рта эффект получился слегка комичный.  
— При всём уважении, Джек, я предупреждал вас, что мистер Бадж нестабилен и может произойти рассинхронизация. Но вы предпочли положиться на удачу.  
— Я предпочёл не дать кайдзю уничтожить город. Пусть для этого и пришлось немного потрепать вашу машину. Мистеру Грэму, кстати, она нравится, уже неплохое начало. Когда закончишь знакомиться, Уилл, сходи к квартирмейстеру, он даст тебе ключи от комнаты, хотя бы переночуешь здесь. У тебя двадцать четыре часа, чтоб принять окончательное решение и раздать своих собак.  
Кроуфорд вышел, и Уиллу стало легче дышать без его давящего присутствия. Краем глаза он заметил, что диспетчер просочился на своё место.  
— Вы обедали? — поинтересовался Лектер. — Или составите мне компанию?  
Неизвестный Бадж, второй пилот, вошёл в столовую и перерезал себе горло на глазах у всех. Он уже никогда не пообедает со своим напарником.  
Но почему?  
— Спасибо, столовую я как-нибудь найду.  
— О, нет, я предпочитаю готовить сам. В свободное время.  
Уилл пошёл с ним исключительно чтобы посмотреть, где это Лектер нашёл отдельную кухню в Шаттердоме. Он не собирался оставаться дольше, чем считал нужным.

Разгадка оказалась проста.  
— Вы удивлены? Джек передал свои комнаты мне, он предпочитает небольшие пространства.  
— Да... я как-то не ожидал...  
Большая комната — одновременно столовая, гостиная и кухня — отдельная спальня и ванная Уилла не удивили, но закрытые деревянными панелями стены, дизайнерская мебель и фальшивое окно, мягко светящееся за синими шторами, выглядели явным излишеством.  
Это была полноценная квартира, обставленная в минималистичном «скандинавском» стиле. Много светлого дерева, много белого и синего — реверанс подступающему с трёх сторон морю.  
— Выглядит, будто вы решили надолго тут поселиться. — Уилл остановился напротив знакомой картины: тёрнеровские рыбаки пытаются удержаться на упругих волнах, подсвеченные равнодушной, мёртвой луной.  
— Пока не планирую уходить. — Ганнибал откупорил бутылку вина, понюхал пробку и довольно улыбнулся. — Мне интересно.  
— Интересно? — было в этом слове что-то неприятно легкомысленное. — Что вам так интересно?  
— Многое. Пределы возможностей моего разума, размытие границ...  
Уиллу не нужно было переспрашивать, о каких границах он говорит.  
— Думаете, два человека могут по-настоящему стать одним? — он пожал плечами. — Многие не могут ужиться даже с разными сторонами собственного «я».  
— Под многими вы подразумеваете себя?  
— Не нужно меня психоанализировать, доктор. Я могу стать... неприятным.  
Ответом ему была понимающая улыбка. Всезнающая улыбка.  
Обладателя такой он точно не хотел впускать в свою голову.  
Уилл знал, как входить в дрифт «пустым», но за давностью лет навык мог позабыться.  
— Не буду извиняться, потому что обязательно забудусь и попробую ещё раз.  
Запечённое с какими-то незнакомыми Уиллу травами мясное филе выглядело отлично и пахло так же. Пообедать вместе ещё не значит доказать дрифт-совместимость. Это вообще ничего не значит.  
— Развейте мои сомнения, мистер Грэм...  
— Уилл.  
— Уилл. Вы ведь не просто пилот на замену. Скорее, мангуст, защищающий дом от змей.  
Внимательный, испытующий взгляд. Уилл не планировал смущаться. Он расслабленно откинулся на стуле, глядя в ответ.  
— Если вы и есть змея, всё гораздо проще. Мне даже не придётся оставаться на ужин.  
Ганнибал рассмеялся. Это был хороший смех — негромкий, но искренний.  
— Не могу причислить себя к змеям и буду рад, если вы останетесь. Думаю, если доктор Блум вернётся, она составит нам компанию.  
— Где она?  
Ещё одна неудача. Он надеялся повидаться с Аланой, потому что... потому что скучал, пора было себе в этом признаться.  
— Отчитывается за потерю мистера Баджа, насколько мне известно. Это был удар для неё. Как и для всех нас.  
— И для вас особенно.  
Ганнибал бросил долгий взгляд в сторону несуществующего окна. Поджал губы, явно раздумывая, отвечать или нет.  
— Я предвидел нечто подобное, — наконец проговорил он. — Не самоубийство, конечно, но нервный срыв.  
«Ты знаешь больше, чем хочешь показать», — подумал Уилл.  
Конечно он знает больше. Но это не доказательство вины.  
— Вы говорили, что потеряли руку.  
Крошечный, мимолётный жест, неловкое движение плечом. Будто для того чтоб напомнить себе, что рука на месте.  
Мозг тяжело переубедить, он не различает фантомную боль и реальную.  
— К сожалению, мы упустили Когайджи. Четвёртая категория и абсолютно постыдное сражение.  
Он подлил Уиллу ещё вина, хотя тот не просил. Возможно, ему просто нужно было взять что-то в руку. Почувствовать что-то пальцами.  
— Что произошло?  
— Карфаген Они потерял единство личности. Перестал существовать на невербальном уровне.  
— И поэтому чуть не перестал существовать на физическом.  
— Многие шутили, что мы с Тобиасом — союз, заключённый на небесах. Похожие манеры, похожие привычки... полная гармония. При этом, между нами не было настоящей близости, мы почти не открывались друг другу в дрифте. Возможно, поэтому я не смог предугадать...  
Он умолк, тщательно пережёвывая мясо.  
«Сложно не быть идеальным?» — едва не спросил Уилл, но сдержался. Ему всё меньше хотелось язвить; он слишком хорошо знал это чувство. Чувство потери. Беспомощности.  
— Я утешаю себя тем, что сделал всё, что мог. Накануне мы проверяли Карфаген, но что-то пошло не так. Дрифт прервался по вине Тобиаса. Он не захотел говорить об этом ни со мной, ни с Аланой, я поднял вопрос о его нестабильности, но Джек Кроуфорд выбрал риск.  
— Как обычно, — не удержался Уилл и поёжился. Ганнибал смотрел на него не мигая, полностью здесь, но в то же время словно из глубины. Из глубины своих воспоминаний.  
— Я не смог удержать Тобиаса в дрифте. Карфаген был разрушен, но... иногда боль связывает людей прочнее, чем любовь или дружба. Когайджи выдернул нашу руку из сустава, разорвал мягкие ткани, раздробил своей хваткой кости предплечья, и непостижимым образом мы смогли продолжать. Я оправился от шока, чего не могу сказать о Тобиасе.  
— Думаете в этом причина? В чувстве вины или в фантомной боли?  
— Меня смущает место и способ. — Ганнибал промокнул губы салфеткой. — Он никогда не был демонстративным человеком, не был склонен к эпатажным поступкам.  
— Хотел оставить какое-то послание?  
— Возможно. Я ещё не изучал видео из столовой, — не испытываю большого желания.  
— Я понимаю. — Уилл мысленно поставил зарубку на память: запросить файл у диспетчера.  
«Что я делаю?» — спросил он сам себя, поморщившись, будто от зубной боли. — «Я что, уже увяз?»  
Желание копать глубже пропало. Он неловко, скомкано попрощался с Ганнибалом и ушёл, не понимая, на кого злится больше — на себя или на Джека.  
Остаток вечера он провёл в крошечной угловой комнатушке: койка, встроенный шкаф и тумбочка, ничего лишнего. Хотел почитать с ноутбука давно ждущие своего часа статьи по криминалистике, но в одной из них оказалась ссылка на работу Лектера. Мысли опять вернулись к произошедшему в Шаттердоме, и до самого отбоя Уилл, отложив статьи, смотрел, как расправляется с врагами Карфаген Они.  
Он не ожидал многого от «игрушечной» по меркам Егерей модели и подозревал, что под «порхай как бабочка, жаль как пчела» Кроуфорд подразумевал «загоняй противника до изнеможения», но в первом бою Они казался удивительно скуп на движения. Он танцевал не вокруг кайдзю, а с кайдзю, непринуждённо уклоняясь, почти не атакуя...  
Уилл предвидел тот же кулачный стиль «кобуши шикен», что и у Тацит Ронина, поэтому пропустил тот момент, когда клинки Карфаген Они скользнули с предплечий и легли в руки егеря как два меча — длинный и короткий.  
Кайдзю, похожий на шипастого, бронированного носорога, тоже ничего не заметил, и это стоило ему жизни.  
Быстрый поворот вокруг своей оси и два смертельных удара, один за другим, по шее под мощной челюстью. Опасный и почти невозможный манёвр.  
Карфаген Они проскальзывал в это «почти» как в игольное ушко, и после третьего боя стало понятно: это не удача, а точный, нечеловечески точный расчёт.  
Что же пошло не так?  
Когайджи оказался бурым крылатым монстром — дракон, бугрящийся почти человеческими на вид мышцами, распахнувший огромные крылья, грозно выставивший рога.  
Он выглядел необычно, но не таким угрожающим, как полагается четвёртой категории.  
После первой струи синего пламени Уилл понял, насколько внешность кайдзю оказалась обманчива. В скорости он не уступал Карфагену, но крылья давали явное преимущество — егерь раз за разом наносил смертельные удары, но промахивался на какой-то метр, на сантиметры...  
И вдруг замер. Неловко остановился, растерянный, выбитый из колеи.  
Когайджи этого хватило: он метнулся вперёд, ревя и скрежеща, впился в руку Карфагена повыше лезвия, упёрся задними лапами в его бедро и потянул, всем телом, всей силой крыльев.  
Уиллу казалось, что он слышит крик, двойной вопль боли, но, конечно, камера не могла зафиксировать ничего подобного.  
Рука вылетела из сустава, таща за собой обрывки кабелей, роняя куски обшивки. Когайджи запрокинул голову, победным криком приветствуя серое небо, и отшвырнул свой трофей далеко в море. Поднявшийся гейзер брызг был похож на взрыв.  
Карфаген пошатнулся, едва не упал, но не отступил. Его атаки стали беспорядочнее, яростнее, и Когайджи вдруг смешался, попятился, а затем вовсе ушёл под воду.  
Сбежал. Скрылся в разломе.  
Егерь не стал его преследовать. Он тяжело рухнул на колени, подняв волну, и устало замер в ожидании: к нему уже слетались стрекозы вертолётов.

Уилл закрыл ноутбук и лёг, рассматривая серый бетонный потолок.  
Кайдзю сбежал. Но почему? Неужели эти твари чувствуют страх?  
Уилл знал, что такое страх человеческий. Он был знаком с человеческим ужасом, ненавистью, желанием убивать, но кайдзю так и остались для него машинами убийства: хитрыми, опасными, но лишёнными какой бы то ни было личности. Сражаться с ними было всё равно, что играть в шахматы с компьютером.  
Неудивительно, что Лектеру нравилось работать на Шаттердом — он наверняка любил играть в шахматы.  
Уилл ещё раз напомнил себе, что не собирается ввязываться в это дело, и снова вернулся к статьям. Последние три в его списке принадлежали Ганнибалу.  
Читая их про себя, он слышал не собственный голос, а чужой — негромкий хриплый, с мягким акцентом. Лектер уже пробрался к нему в голову, и Уилл, к своему ужасу, был не так уж против. Нетривиальные мысли, богатый язык, интереснейшие примеры из практики — не только криминальной психологии, но и психологии пилотов. Последняя статья, судя по дате, была написана уже в Шаттердоме. Доктор явно не терял времени.  
И как, с таким вниманием к деталям и способностью из подмечать, он не заметил творящегося с Баджем?  
И почему Джек назвал это не единственным случаем?  
Что тут происходило на самом деле?

***

— И что это было? — спросила Кларисса. Она поймала себя на том, что не шевелилась, почти не дышала, пока он рассказывал.  
— Я до сих пор себя спрашиваю. Поэтому хочу рассказать кому-нибудь всю историю, иногда это помогает понять... — Грэм встал, повёл лопатками так, что спина хрустнула, — ...что произошло.  
— Я готова слушать до конца.  
На миг ей показалось, что в его взгляде промелькнула благодарность. И оторопь, беззащитность человека, который потерял надежду, но ему вдруг поверили.  
— Нужно выспаться, — пробормотал он, отворачиваясь, и тут же, совершенно не по-джентльменски устроился на кушетке в позе покойника, сложив руки на груди.  
Кларисса пожала плечами и решительным движением сбросила запчасти с дивана. Она думала, что не сможет уснуть в мёртвом городе, но отключилась прежде, чем её голова коснулась подлокотника.

Утром Грэм ушёл. Кларисса не удивилась — прошлой ночью он рассказал ей слишком много, может быть то, что никому не рассказывал. Она ожидала, что утром ему будет стыдно смотреть ей в глаза, что он исчезнет.  
Но он вернулся, когда она прикончила залитую кипятком куриную лапшу.  
— В Шаттердоме чисто, — сказал он, войдя в кабинет. При дневном свете Грэм оказался моложе, чем ночью, только ещё более осунувшимся, нездоровым. Серым. — Но я подумал, что ты захочешь испытать снаряжение.  
Кларисса вытащила руку из внутреннего кармана куртки, оставив пистолет греться у сердца до лучших — или худших — времён.  
— Я хочу побыстрее сделать дело и убраться отсюда. Но... ты прав. Пробное погружение хорошая идея. Бесплатно.  
Грэм усмехнулся и на секунду стал живым.  
— Бесплатно.

Проходя по тихим улицам, Кларисса с удивлением думала, что город не кажется мёртвым. Это было не место из её кошмаров — казалось, ещё поворот, ещё квартал за развалинами, и вот они люди, машины, мигающие светофоры. Привычное движение, привычный шум.  
Балтимор удивительно хорошо сохранился дальше первой береговой линии: пролившийся яд кайдзю не дал травам и деревьям разрастись, коррозия не успела сожрать столбы и балки. Кое-где не хватало стёкол, отваливалась штукатурка, но такое запустение можно было увидеть в любом гетто.  
Впрочем, медленно природа брала своё: человеческий город стал городом птиц, ежей и ещё многих, многих созданий, шуршащих, пищащих, чирикающих и звенящих.  
Город не смерти, но новой жизни, безразличной ко всему человеческому.  
Кларисса тщательно, долго прислушивалась, но ягнята молчали. Они молчали и когда она опустилась на глубину, рассматривала мусор на дне бухты и тёмное днище лодки, закрывающее солнце вверху.  
И здесь ничего необычного.

Грэм сидел на скамье и пил виски, глядя на солнце. Он почти не отлипал от бутылки всё утро, и Кларисса не была уверена, что он хоть что-то видит.  
— Зачем вы так много пьёте? — спросила она, снимая баллоны.  
— М?  
— Виски. Вы постоянно с бутылкой.  
Грэм снова сделал глоток, но его белый глаз неотрывно наблюдал за ней.  
— Много причин. А почему бы мне не пить?  
Кларисса не нашлась, что ответить. В конце концов, чужой алкоголизм не её дело. И всё-таки, ей было жаль. Она слышала о Грэме-профайлере и Грэме-пилоте, хотя была уверена, что это разные люди, и не понимала, как можно просто спиться, имея такие таланты, такие данные.  
И ждала продолжения рассказа.  
Обедали они там же, в офисе. Оказалось, что Грэм хранит там даже запасы еды: каша, консервы, выпивка. Чем дальше, тем сильнее Кларисса подозревала, что он действительно здесь живёт, но не могла придумать, зачем.  
— Так что дальше? — спросила она, вскрывая банку с персиками, плавающими в собственном соку. — Вы всё-таки выяснили, почему тот пилот убил себя?

***

— Этого не должно было произойти, — Алана покачала головой. Не нужно было особой эмпатии, чтоб почувствовать её горе: лицо как напряжённая, болезненная маска, скорбные морщины у рта.  
— Ты не могла этого предвидеть. Доктор Лектер назвал его закрытым, и, если один пилот так говорит о другом, это кое-что значит.  
Они встретились в городе, в ресторане с роскошным видом на залив... вернее, на Шаттердом. Почему-то Уиллу не хотелось привязывать в памяти мягкий, тёплый образ Аланы к холодным серым стенам. Конечно, потом они не раз встретятся на базе Егерей, но пусть лучше их первая встреча пройдёт вот так.  
— Я позвала его после ужасного случая с рукой. Это необходимая процедура, ты же знаешь, да и Ганнибал был обеспокоен. Мы очень мило побеседовали. Слишком мило.  
Уилл кивнул, размешивая сахар в кофе. Милые разговоры с терапевтом никогда ни к чему не приводят, — Тобиас Бадж просто хотел, чтоб от него отвязались.  
— И никакой информации?  
— Он жаловался на плохие сны. — Алана перевела взгляд на громаду Шаттердома. — Но в этом месте такие жалобы скорее норма — у меня кончились бланки для рецептов на снотворное.  
— Да, Шаттердом может казаться давящим. Это всё?  
— Я сказала, чтобы он подумал об отпуске, сказала, что поставлю вопрос перед Джеком, и мы, кажется, договорились. Мистер Бадж ответил... — Алана наморщила лоб, вспоминая. — «Я действительно устал. Пора покончить с этим».  
Наверное, во взгляде Уилла было слишком много жалости, потому что она тут же зарделась и попыталась отбиться.  
— Не смотри на меня так. Любому понятно, что значат эти слова, но я никогда не хотела верить в худшее. Я верю в людей, Уилл.  
— А я верю в тебя. — Он наклонился к ней через стол. — В твой опыт, твою интуицию, твою компетентность. Если бы он действительно хотел в тот момент покончить с собой, ты бы почувствовала.  
— У меня нет твоей эмпатии, Уилл. Я потребовала у Джека дать ему увольнительную, назначила курс лекарств... Ганнибал меня поддержал, он сказал, что Тобиасу стало лучше. — Алана покачала головой. — И в тот же вечер мистер Бадж погиб.  
— Демонстративно.  
— Что?  
— Ты, доктор Лектер, вы все говорите о Тобиасе Бадже как о замкнутом, сдержанном человеке. — Уилл даже не заметил, как начал жестикулировать, взмахивая кофейной ложечкой. — Я читал его личное дело, его психологический портрет... всё подтверждается. И вдруг, он убивает себя самым эпатажным способом из всех возможных, умирает так, чтобы видел весь Шаттердом. Зачем? Что он хотел этим сказать?  
Алана молчала, но чем больше он говорил, тем сильнее, казалось, она начинала тревожиться.  
— Тебе... это не кажется странным? — спросила она, пытаясь разглядеть его глаза за бликующими стёклами очков.  
— Я только что рассказывал тебе, насколько мне это кажется странным!  
— Нет, странно то, что Джек заставляет тебя расследовать самоубийство.  
— Он сказал, что были ещё случаи.  
— Нервные срывы, эпилепсия... Да. Но все живы. Я пришлю тебе личные дела пилотов, но вряд ли ты найдёшь в них закономерность.  
— Хочешь сказать... — Уилл почувствовал укус ревности. Как укус пчелы, которая всё не может выдрать из себя жало и сдохнуть уже как полагается. — Лектер всё-таки ни в чём не виноват, просто у Джека зуб на него? Эти ваши дрязги меня не касаются. Не хочу ничего знать.  
— Операционная система Егерей не такая безопасная, как о ней любят говорить, она не идеальна, но военные закрывают на это глаза. У человечества нет времени обеспечивать полную безопасность пилотов, поэтому всё тестируется и разрабатывается в процессе. Карфаген Они может быть смертельной ловушкой, и я верю в это больше, чем в то, что пилоты не выдерживают общения с Ганнибалом.  
Пчелиное жало вновь заворочалось в сердце.  
Уиллу хотелось съязвить, бросить ей что-нибудь неприятное о том, как замечательно наверное выдерживает это общение она сама, но это выглядело бы слишком глупо, мелочно и пошло. Алана ничем ему не обязана. Они никогда даже не оставались наедине!  
— Мне придётся самому это проверить. — От мысли об этом, от скрытого раздражения у него вдруг заболела голова. — Если в программе действительно баг, почему он влияет только на одного пилота?  
— Я не знаю. Я сама никогда не пробовала даже симулятор, — виновато призналась Алана.  
«Значит, ты не можешь знать, каково это, когда все твои мысли, тайные желания, детские страхи, мечты — нараспашку, когда в тебя вливают и вливают чужие воспоминания, чужую радость, чужую боль так, что перестаёшь понимать, где кончаешься ты и начинается другой человек...»  
Ещё одна вещь, которую не стоит произносить вслух.  
Уилл извинился, сославшись на неотложные дела, и ушёл. В кармане завалялось несколько таблеток обезболивающего — он морщась разгрыз их все, пока бесцельно блуждал по городу.  
Город жил своей жизнью. Гигантские чудовища нападали не так часто, чтоб бояться стало интересно. Сейчас он чувствовал себя как никогда оторванным от людей; не нужно было возводить в сознании форты или надевать очки — Шаттердом стал его фортом. Снова.  
Телефон завибрировал в кармане.  
Номер оказался незнакомым, но голос на том конце Уилл узнал безошибочно.  
— Я узнал, что вы в городе, Уилл. Может быть зайдёте ко мне?  
От своего второго пилота не спрятаться ни в какой броне.  
— Кто дал вам мой номер? — Уилл надеялся, что получилось достаточно неприязненно.  
— Джек Кроуфорд. Возможно, он поступил не совсем этично, но даю слово, беспокоить вас по пустякам я не буду. — Ганнибал ничуть не потерял уверенности. Он действительно хотел увидеться, и Уилл обнаружил, что не понимает, как реагировать. Лектер ещё не вторгался в его личное пространство, не обременял своей персоной — скорее, проявлял уважительный, дружелюбный интерес. Уилл не нашёл ни одной причины отказаться и просто отправился по указанному адресу.

Кабинет был выдержан в другом стиле, нежели комнаты Лектера в Шаттердоме: больше тёмных цветов и тяжёлых вещей, дорогой мебели и экзотических безделушек. Мебель на вид казалась неудобной, но, сев в кресло пациента, Уилл неожиданно для себя расслабился.  
Ганнибал сидел напротив, закинув ногу на ногу. На этот раз он был не в свитере, а в тёмно-синем костюме-тройке. Узор из пэйсли на галстуке и красный платочек в нагрудном кармане пиджака сначала отвлекали внимание, но скоро Уилл перестал их замечать. Интереснее было смотреть Лектеру в лицо.  
— Вы что, всё ещё принимаете пациентов?  
— Только хорошо знакомых и тех, которые крайне в этом нуждаются. Сегодня у меня выходной, так что посвящаю его одному из любимых дел.  
— А пилотировать егеря вы, значит, не любите?  
— Я не люблю чувствовать себя мясником, которому притаскивают скот на верёвке. А это, к сожалению, неизбежно, когда часто сталкиваешься с кайдзю второй и третьей категории. Но в этом случае мне интересен не скот, а те, у кого в руках верёвка.  
Он мимоходом предложил вина, и Уилл согласился.  
— Вы думаете, там, в разломе, есть кто-то ещё? Какой-нибудь архикайдзю?  
Ганнибал окинул его пристальным взглядом, на секунду замешкавшись с пробкой.  
— Вы так не считаете?  
— Мне всё равно. Когда-то было интересно, но... на самом деле нет никакой разницы. Не для меня.  
Розовое вино подняло маленькое цунами в бокале.  
— Вас беспокоит другой разлом, Уилл. Тот, что вы скрываете внутри. Вы опускаетесь всё глубже и глубже, потому что внешний мир причиняет боль куда сильнее, чем та, что на дне.  
— Хотите туда заглянуть? — он сам не заметил, как перешёл в нападение. — Психоаналитику там будет скучно: там только травма от потери отца и неприязнь к нейронной связи.  
— Только если вы позволите. Но обычно перед дрифтом я запираю свои воспоминания и от опытного пилота жду того же.  
Уилл принял бокал из его рук. Ему казалось, что Лектер кружит над ним, как стервятник, высматривая слабое место.  
«Ерунда. Зачем ему это?»  
— Я хочу пригласить вас на танец.  
Этого Уилл совершенно не ожидал.  
— Что?  
Ганнибал тепло улыбался, но смотрел не милая, будто акула.  
— В Шаттердоме принято выяснять совместимость спаррингом — к этому мы ещё придём. Но у меня есть свой метод, и я хочу его опробовать, с вашего позволения.  
Уилл нахмурился и пожал плечами.  
— Я не танцую.  
— Все танцуют, но не все помнят об этом.  
— Нет, я никогда не... — он осекся, вспомнив. — В последний раз на выпускном. В школе.  
— Это уже что-то.  
Доктор явно поставил себе какую-то зарубку на память, но не стал давить; нащупал что-то и отступил в последнюю минуту. Почему?  
Уилл вспомнил Карфаген, танцующий вокруг кайдзю. Иногда хватает всего одного удара, точного, своевременного, чтобы враг упал.  
— Когда я был подростком, думал: зачем люди вообще танцуют друг с другом? — Уилл попытался увести разговор подальше, в сторону теорий и общих мест.  
— Если мы отбросим культурный и исторический контекст, останется общение, вербальное и невербальное. — По немигающему взгляду Лектера неясно было, повёлся ли он на манёвр.  
— Всё, что я сказал тогда невербально: я не хотел сюда идти, мой прокатный смокинг на размер больше, туфли на размер меньше, давай уже закончим эту социальную пытку. — Уилл усмехнулся. — С тех пор я не танцую. Послание почти не изменилось.  
Он поднялся, прошёлся по кабинету, разглядывая жёлтые от времени японские гравюры.  
— Алана считает, что у ваших вторых пилотов проблемы из-за самого егеря. Могу я поговорить с вашим главным механиком? Раз уж теперь это касается меня напрямую.  
— Боюсь, она ничего вам не скажет. — Лектер оставался в кресле, но повернулся в пол-оборота, чтобы удобнее было наблюдать. — Карфаген Они является военной разработкой и собственностью концерна Мурасаки. Программное обеспечение сертифицировано и соответствует международным стандартам, все изменения документируются, но это секретная информация. Вы беспокоитесь за свой рассудок?  
— Я давно не был в седле. Мог измениться за это время.  
— Из того, что я знаю, могу заключить, что у вас гибкая психика и быстрая реакция. Вы застрелили Гарета Джейкоба Хоббса, спасли его дочь и оправились после этого.  
Уилл не стал спрашивать, откуда он знает. «Тэттлер», Алана, — наплевать. Пусть припоминают ему и задают неудобные вопросы, главное, чтобы не трогали Эбигейл.  
— Я бы не сказал, что оправился. Нельзя так просто оправиться от того, что убил человека.  
— А что вы чувствовали, убивая кайдзю?  
«Я просто радуюсь, что выжил», — когда-то ответил Уилл в интервью на каком-то ток-шоу. Тогда пилоты егерей ещё не вышли из моды, но быть звездой ему нравилось ещё меньше, чем входить в дрифт. Не удивительно, что о нём скоро забыли.  
Он часто вспоминал тот свой ответ, и постепенно осталась только одна правда.  
— Просто радовался, что жив. Что смог помочь, не подвёл... я не помню, это было давно. А вы, доктор? Что вы чувствуете?  
Уилл, внезапно, понял, что ему действительно интересно. Аристократичный, рафинированный психоаналитик, который мог бы просто сидеть в своём кабинете и не лезть в дела военных. Зачем ему этот адреналин? Взамен охоты на лис?  
— Чаще всего — разочарование. — Ганнибал вздохнул. — Паттерны поведения слишком часто повторяются, поэтому я выдвинул теорию о том, что это всего лишь «рабочие пчёлы». Исследования Беверли Кац и её команды подтвердили, что кайдзю — клоны, но некоторые поколения претерпевают модификации. Мы создали монстров, чтобы бороться с монстрами, но кто-то создал монстров, чтобы уничтожить нас.  
— Вы уже говорили, что вам интересно, я помню.  
— Когайджи, один из новых кайдзю, с которыми мы ещё не сталкивались. Жаль, что мальчик был так застенчив. Я хотел бы снова встретиться с ним и изучить. Мне понадобится ваша помощь.  
Ни Лектер, ни Джек не примут отказа. Мысль об этом снова разозлила Уилла.  
— Возможно, мы друг другу не подойдём, — бросил он.  
— Возможно, — легко согласился Доктор. — Но нельзя узнать, не попробовав.  
Они расстались скорее холодно, чем дружелюбно, но вечером Уилл всё равно пришёл в спортивный зал (на самом деле — просто татами и голые стены) и долго смотрел, сидя на ступеньках, как тренируется его второй пилот.  
Партнёрша Лектера по спаррингу оказалась незнакомой азиаткой c лисьими глазами и высокими скулами. Одинаковые тренировочные костюмы — стандартная форма — мешковатые брюки с карманами и майка; идеальная синхронность и отзывчивость на каждое действие партнёра... но почему-то не напарники. Ещё одна загадка балтиморского Шаттердома.  
Это был бой без победителя, бесконечный, до изнеможения или пока оба не захотят сменить бамбуковые шесты на другое оружие.  
В какой-то момент скорость нарастала, удары становились всё яростнее. Дерево глухо удоряло в дерево и не ломалось, но Уилл знал: кость сломается. Ему казалось, что бой вот-вот выйдет из-под контроля, но на самом пике Ганнибала и его партнёршу будто отбрасывало друг от друга, и они кружили по татами, переводя дыхание, не сводя друг с друга глаз, как хищные звери.  
«Я дышу в такт», — вдруг в какой-то момент понял Уилл. Он хотел быть на месте Ганнибала. Он хотел быть на месте той женщины против Ганнибала — смотреть ему в глаза не скрываясь за очками, ловить на периферии зрения каждое движение крепких мышц, планировать на долю секунды вперёд: поддаваться или нападать...  
Он пропустил решающий момент. Гибкий бамбук хлестнул женщину под колени, и прежде, чем она смогла вскочить, упёрся ей в горло.  
— Два-один, Чио. — Ганнибал протянул руку, помогая ей подняться. Они разошлись и поклонились друг другу. — Спасибо за тренировку. Думаю, в следующий раз, с тонфа, тебе повезёт больше. А как вы относитесь к тонфа, Уилл?  
— Владею. — Уилл не стал отнекиваться. — Ещё с полицейской академии.  
— Это вам пригодится.  
Чио сняла с вешалки полотенце и подала Ганнибалу.  
«Любовники?» — Мельком подумал Уилл, но что-то не вязалось. Слишком мало было в этом жесте искренней заботы.  
— Я вас ещё не представлял друг другу. Уилл, мисс Чио Сасаки, главный механик Карфагена. Чио, Уилл Грэм, мой новый второй пилот.  
Они ограничились кивками, но Ганнибала это не смутило.  
— Вы можете задавать главному механику любые вопросы, Уилл.  
— Но не факт, что я получу ответы.  
— Не факт. — У Чио был низкий, грудной голос как раз того тембра, который пускает мурашки по спине. — Доверьтесь концерну Мурасаки, мистер Грэм. Безопасность пилота для нас превыше всего.  
— У Карфаген Они облегчённая броня, это не делает его безопаснее. — Не удержался. Съязвил, чтобы скрыть, как пересохло в горле.  
— Многое зависит от опытности пилотов, — отрезала Чио и удалилась, оставив его наедине с Ганнибалом. Тот восстановил дыхание и возвращался к тому образу, который Уилл привык видеть: сдержанный, расслабленный, но внимательный и экономный в движениях аристократ. Не гибкий и сильный, опасный оборотень с золотыми, волчьими глазами.  
— Я хочу потанцевать с вами, — спокойно произнёс Уилл, оглядывая его с ног до головы: от обнажённых ступней с длинными пальцами до растрепавшихся русых волос, падающих небрежными прядями на влажное от пота лицо.  
Ганнибал не стал переспрашивать и изображать удивление.  
— Дайте мне час, — попросил он, промокая полотенцем шею и грудь. — И я в вашем распоряжении.  
Уилл милостиво кивнул.  
Из позы жертвы обстоятельств нечего было выжать. Всё, что оставалось — перейти в нападение. В танце может вести только один партнёр, и Уилл Грэм собирался стать именно этим партнёром.

Физический контакт. Взгляд в глаза. Всё, что Уилл ненавидел в танцах.  
Давным-давно, перед выпускным, отец показал ему несколько па вальса, которые так и не пригодились.  
«Ирэн сама хотела... она всегда говорила, что научит тебя. Ты ещё в детский сад не пошёл, а она уже планировала твой школьный бал».  
То был их самый неловкий и откровенный разговор.  
«Ты до сих пор по ней скучаешь?»  
Уилл тогда был больше занят тем, чтоб не сбиться со счёта, но мысль о том, что они с отцом помнят мать по-разному, застала его врасплох.  
«Конечно. По любимым всегда скучают, какого бы дерьма от них ни натерпелись».  
Он не стал вдаваться в подробности, относится ли часть про дерьмо к матери.  
Этот неуклюжий вальс был их последним семейным объятием — отец не любил чужих прикосновений и «нежностей».  
Больше десяти лет прошло, и вот он, Уилл, снова танцует вальс. И снова с мужчиной.  
Он ожидал встретить сопротивление, но Ганнибал покорно делал шаг назад, когда он шагал вперёд, и следовал любому его движению, как приказу. Сначала это настораживало, потом вспомнилось забытое чувство единения, когда не нужно ничего говорить, не нужно ни на что намекать, всё происходит само...  
— Что это за вальс? — спросил Уилл, чтобы выскользнуть из этого слишком уютного ощущения и взаимного понимающего молчания.  
— Шопен. Вальс ля минор.  
— Меланхолично.  
Всё это время Уилл опасался смотреть на него в упор, будто чужой взгляд мог забрать у него остатки желания освободиться, но никакого гипноза, никакой магии в карих глазах не было. Только интерес.  
— Такова вся романтика Шопена. В ней всегда есть тёплая нотка печали; по безвозвратно ушедшему прошлому, возможно.  
Уилл остановился.  
— Я не хочу погружаться в прошлое. Я стараюсь жить настоящим.  
Ганнибал отпустил его руку.  
— Настоящее — это движение, вечное скольжение из прошлого в будущее. Вы всегда живёте только им и в нём, не осознавая этого. Только в егере мы можем познать нелинейность времени, снова и снова возвращаясь в воспоминания.  
— В этом нет ничего хорошего. Если пилот уходит в подсознание, он может ранить и себя и других.  
— Вы боитесь ранить других, Уилл?  
— Да. — Он отвёл взгляд. — Да, боюсь. В прошлый раз... в свой последний раз, я помню... там была лодка. Рыбаки не успели убраться. Я старался сбавить шаг, чтоб не поднимать большие волны, но у нас не было времени, и мой партнёр наоборот хотел идти быстрей...  
Головная боль пронзила висок как электрический разряд и на мгновение затопила всё. Нужен был якорь. Как-то зацепиться за настоящее.  
Картина Тёрнера — немой укор со стены — делала только хуже.  
А ещё... он совершенно забыл, что до сих пор держит ладонь на спине Ганнибала.  
— Простите.  
— Ничего страшного. Что произошло дальше, Уилл?  
— Я не знаю. — Он отошёл подальше, смущённый. — Я был занят кайдзю и потерял их из виду. Тогда я понял, что не могу так. Приносить малые жертвы ради спасения многих... Нет. Это не моё.  
— Но вы снова здесь.  
Уилл криво улыбнулся.  
— Да. Я снова здесь.  
Он боялся, что Лектер спросит почему, но тот не стал.  
— Завтра в три мы проверяем синхронизацию. После я тренируюсь с Чио, но, если вам интересно, мы можем провести спарринг вместе.  
Это звучало как предложение, хотя Уилл прекрасно знал — Кроуфорд уже отослал на почту график тренировок и будет следить, чтоб пилоты Карфагена как можно больше времени проводили вместе.  
К своему удивлению, Уилл не был против. Лектер его не утомлял.  
«Я тратил больше энергии на то, чтоб не подпускать его», — подумал он и вспомнил Алану. Всё-таки она разбиралась в людях.  
— Вы мне не тау уж интересны, доктор Лектер. Но я согласен на спарринг.  
Ганнибал только улыбнулся в ответ.

Уилл подумал, что стоит познакомиться с пилотами Лимы, но потом решил, что на сегодня живого общения достаточно, и посвятил вечер бывшим пилотам — вернее, их личным делам, засекреченным и тревожным.  
Пятеро. Одна женщина, остальные — мужчины. Из разных стран, незнакомые между собой, разного возраста, семейные и одинокие — ничего общего, кроме того, что в какой-то момент все они сломались.  
Это происходило постепенно: ухудшение сна, тревожность, депрессия, отставка. На их фоне выделялись только двое: Тобиас Бадж, ушедший навсегда, и Абель Гидеон, отбывавший срок в Балтиморской клинике для душевнобольных преступников. Гидеон был ближе всех.  
Не обязательно ехать к нему завтра, это можно сделать через пару дней, через неделю... возможно, это не понадобится вообще.  
Уилл запретил себе думать о нём, но после отбоя так и не смог заснуть, пережёвывая в сознании обрывки дня.  
Чтобы вымотать себя до конца, он спустился на этаж, к тренажёрам. Они не изменились: капсулы, имитирующие внутри кабину пилота, экраны, то же знакомое управление, программа Нолы.  
В списке кайдзю он несколько раз останавливался на Когайджи, но выбрал Треспассера. И погиб.  
Ещё раз. И ещё, пока тело не вспомнило знакомый ритм боя, пока глаза не привыкли улавливать обманные движения. Пока кровь не закипела от адреналина.  
— Эй! — ушастый диспетчер появился в дверном проёме и помахал ключ-картой. — Я закрываю!  
Уилл отвлёкся и пропустил удар. Пятая смерть.

***

Осень горела по берегам Потомака; древняя река шумела вокруг, лизала его бродни, пытаясь прыгнуть выше колена, как игривый пёс.  
Уилл глубоко вдохнул холодный утренний воздух, отдававший первыми ночными заморозками, и закинул удочку.  
Леска изогнулась в воздухе змеёй, поплавок бесшумно лёг на воду. Теперь — ждать.  
Он вглядывался в прозрачный поток, стараясь разглядеть форель, но что-то тёмное постоянно возникало на периферии зрения, отвлекая. Не выдержав, он обернулся.  
Дубовая дверь с медной ручкой тёмным прямоугольником застыла над пенящейся водой.  
Из слияния двух миров получилась какая-то грёбаная Нарния.  
Уиллу жаль было покидать удочку и Потомак, но, открывая дверь, он знал, что так же и Ганнибалу жаль впускать его.  
Катакомбы замка были полны других дверей в стрельчатых проёмах. За ними мигал свет, из-за них доносились голоса, тянуло сквозняком; некоторые двери скрипели, но ни одна не открылась, только далеко впереди — Уилл знал — есть та, что ждёт именно его..  
Она распахнулась сама, без его прикосновения; со следующим вдохом он вобрал в себя светлую и величественную капеллу: расписную шкатулку, где гул шагов зависал под куполом и долго дрожал там.  
Ганнибал зажигал свечи, рядами стоявшие в подсвечнике, подносил к ним длинную свечу, будто волшебную палочку. Даже здесь он был не в доспехе, а в светлом костюме в тонкую клетку.  
— Я часто это делал, но... ещё ни разу не попадал в такое место. Какой-то собор?  
— Палатинская капелла. Рад, что вы добрались благополучно, Уилл.  
— Вы всё заперли, заблудиться невозможно.  
— Всё, кроме этого места. В этой части Дворца Памяти я обычно жду, пока мой разум синхронизируется с разумом моего пилота.  
Уилл покатал тонкую, длинную свечу в пальцах. Как она там оказалась? Ах, да... началось.  
— Вы не религиозный человек, любите рассказывать историю про техасских методистов и обвалившуюся крышу. Почему капелла?  
— Я не отрицаю концепцию Бога, Уилл. Я просто не думаю, что общепринятое представление о нём правильно. Слишком много противоречий и слишком плохо они коррелируют с окружающей нас действительностью.  
— Никогда ещё не спорил на философские темы посреди нейросинхронизации. Эти разговоры точно не повредят?  
— В нашей копии Палатинской капеллы время течёт иначе. Здесь мы вспоминаем время, а не проживаем его, и доли секунды в реальности здесь превращаются в минуты. Если это чему и повредит, то вашему восприятию времени.  
— Дрифт — это тишина. Нельзя цепляться за воспоминания.  
Ганнибал протянул ему руку в «латной» перчатке. Чёрный доспех, туго завинченный болтами, шёл ему так же, как костюм.  
— Мы можем покинуть это место в любой момент. Стоит только пожелать.  
Уилл пожал протянутую руку.  
И открыл глаза.  
— УСТАНОВЛЕНА НЕЙРОСВЯЗЬ МЕЖДУ ПИЛОТАМИ И ЕГЕРЕМ, — бесстрастно произнёс компьютер, но он даже не шевельнулся, чтобы проверить.  
Его тошнило от непонятного страха, и он знал, что Ганнибала сейчас за компанию тошнит так же, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Стоит дать этому чувству свободу, и всё оборвётся.  
— Карфаген, как слышите меня? Отличная калибровка!  
Тот самый диспетчер. Брайан Мэтьюз? Мэттью... Браун?  
Уилл видел их на мостике, как в стеклянной колбе: Браун, салютующий Карфагену кружкой, напряжённый Кроуфорд в мундире, Алана, впившаяся взглядом в мониторы. На лестницах и переходах аплодировали удачному запуску техники.  
— Уилл, соберись, — вмешался Джек. — Твоя энцефалограмма скачет, не обрывай связь. Слышишь меня? Не. Обрывай. Связь.  
— Спасибо, Джек. Думаю, мы справимся. — Ганнибал повёл левым плечом и сжал пальцы новой руки. Уилл машинально повторил его действие — никакого дискомфорта. Желание размять мышцы воспринималось как своё, естественно и просто.  
— Всё нормально. Нормально. Я в порядке. — Он посмотрел на запястье: голографический клинок-коготь мерцал в полутьме кабины. — Только... никогда ещё не сражался такими.  
«Поменьше лишних движений», — напомнил он себе. Ему всегда казалось, что Егерь, ведущий себя слишком по-человечески, выглядит нелепо.  
— В кулачном бою Карфаген неплох. — Ганнибал позволил Егерю принять боксёрскую стойку и провёл несколько быстрых, точных ударов. — Но мы никогда не делаем на это ставку. Мы фехтуем, это позволяет держаться на расстоянии и беречь нашу лёгкую броню.  
Карфаген два раза ударил безымянным пальцем по ладони, и коготь отделился от запястья, отрастив рукоять, удобно лёг в руку. За ним — второй, уже по желанию Уилла.  
— Левый немного короче, — заметил он. — Для ближнего боя?  
— Обратите на него особое внимание. Будьте моим мечом-компаньоном, Уилл, сосредоточьтесь на защите.  
Незачем было спрашивать, в чём заключалось это «компаньонство» — знание приходило само.  
Когти загнулись назад, рукоять лязгнула, перестроившись в режим тонфа. Уилл не держал их со времён полицейской академии, но руки всё помнили.  
«Грэм! Замахнись как мужик! Это будет ублюдок с битой, а не твоя мамаша!»  
Старый добрый сержант Майерсон.  
Ганнибал усмехнулся.  
— Думаю, сержант многому вас научил.  
— Извините. — Уилл откашлялся. — Это не те воспоминания, которыми мне хотелось бы делиться. И как тонфа эти когти не слишком удобны, не та форма.  
— Вы их не видели в бою! — вмешался Мэттью.  
Уилл закрыл глаза. Слишком много людей, слишком много голосов...  
Удар с размаху, как учил сержант, захват «иди сюда» за шею и тычок в живот. Переключение в режим когтей и короткий удар наискосок.  
Удар. Ещё удар.  
Меч-компаньон, следующий в едином ритме за длинным мечом.  
Как танец вдвоём, но лучше — полное единство.  
— Синхронизация в норме. Молодцы, Карфаген, — Джек был доволен, но Уилла интересовало только, что скажет Алана. Возможно, — только возможно! — ему немного хотелось покрасоваться перед ней. — Можете спуститься и...  
Сирены взвыли по всему Шаттердому.  
— Новая сигнатура в разломе, сэр. Четвёртая категория.  
Уилл отметил про себя, что голос диспетчера звучит слишком серьёзно. Нарочито серьёзно, будто он хочет до конца отыграть роль и безбожно переигрывает.  
— Карфаген, планы поменялись, готовьтесь к высадке.  
— Джек, это тестовый запуск, показатели Уилла всё ещё нестабильны! Пилоты Лимы здесь, они могут выйти вместо Карфагена.  
Алана. Хотелось бы думать, что она всегда заботится о нём, но, возможно, доброта просто в её характере.  
— Я не чувствую никаких неудобств, Уилл. А вы? — Ганнибал внимательно смотрел на него, будто по лицу, через шлем и желтую дымку LCL за стеклом, можно было понять больше, чем в дрифте.  
«Я не готов, это ошибка, я слишком давно не... к чёрту, я никогда не буду готов, ко всему этому нельзя быть готовым...»  
— Я в порядке. Джек, отправляй нас.  
— Отлично. Карфаген, готовьтесь. Лима — пойдёте следом, будете прикрывать, если что-то пойдёт не так.  
«А я ведь так с ними и не познакомился», — подумал Уилл. Непривычно было осознавать, что другого шанса может и не быть.  
Платформа дрогнула под ногами. Вот оно.  
— Вы чувствуете меня, Уилл?  
Голос — как крепкое рукопожатие. Тоже форма соприкосновения...  
— Пожалуйста, доверьтесь мне. Вспомните наш небольшой опыт в кабинете.  
Небольшой опыт... Да... Они танцевали, и это было даже... весело?  
— Если вы думаете, что мне страшно, вы ошибаетесь, это...  
— Я знаю, что это не страх, Уилл. Я чувствую то же, что и вы. Теперь попробуйте почувствовать то, что чувствую я.  
Уилл снова закрыл глаза.  
Вот он, покой в глубине его-не его сознания. Собранность, лёгкое возбуждение, интерес охотника...  
Принятие возможной смерти.  
Интерес к нему, Уиллу.  
Желание победить. Желание поддержать. Любование своей силой — их общей силой.  
Уилл усмехнулся над таким чуждым ощущением.  
— А вы тщеславный человек, доктор Лектер.  
— Я всего лишь адекватно оцениваю реальность, не принижая ни себя, ни, в данном случае, вас.  
Гермозатворы разъехались, морской ветер ударил в забрало Карфагена.  
Утоптанное каменистое дно под ногами, волны, бурлящие у колен, — всё равно, что идти в броднях через Потомак. Но не за рыбой.  
— Осторожно, Карфаген, он в полумиле от вас. Движется под водой со скоростью шестьдесят миль в час. Парень, видимо, знает, правила движения в городе!  
— К счастью, он ещё не в городе, Мэттью.  
— К счастью.... подождите, что-то не так. Он пошёл вниз, копает яму, как медведка!  
Когти легли в ладони двумя клинками. Уилл знал, что в этом танце будет следовать за партнёром, но когда гибкое щупальце хлестнуло Карфаген под колени, они среагировали одновременно.  
Карфаген чуть присел, удерживая равновесие, и нанёс удар. Щупальце ушло под воду, море засияло голубым фосфором.  
Удар справа, слева, сверху; постепенно, это действительно стало похоже на танец, вот только партнёр, засевший под водой, как гигантский спрут, не подпускал их к себе.  
— Карфаген слишком лёгок, чтобы вытянуть его со дна. Как поступают в таком случае рыбаки, Уилл? — Два клинка сошлись, как ножницы, и перерезали следующее щупальце.  
— Ослабляют леску и ждут подходящего момента... — Короткий клинок помешал следующему щупальцу обвиться вокруг шеи Карфагена. — Но у нас нет лески. Попробуем нырнуть?  
Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
— Попробуем нырнуть.  
На этот раз кайдзю обвился вокруг тонкой талии и потащил егеря в глубину.  
Уилл зашипел, почувствовав, как острые камни впиваются в колени, как закладывает уши от резкого ухода на дно.  
— Карфаген, вы в порядке?  
— В полном порядке, Шаттердом, идём на сближение с целью.  
Кто из них это сказал? Не важно. Это сказал Карфаген Они.  
Что-то засияло впереди, будто в тёмной пещере распустился неоновый цветок.  
Нет, не в пещере. В пасти. И не цветок, а...  
Уилл не помнил, как они сделали то, что сделали, хотя несколько раз пересматривал записи с головной камеры. Неоновый цветок-язык выстреливает вперёд, Карфаген успевает перехватить его пальцами, наматывает на запястье и обрубает; кайдзю ревёт так, что трясётся морская впадина, в которой он засел, море светится от его крови, щупальца бесполезно лупят мутную воду, задевая плечи егеря, грозя отбить ноги и руки, но Карфаген делает ещё рывок, и два меча-когтя вспарывают грубую кожу и ядовитое мясо: один прорубается через нёбо, второй — через нижнюю челюсть. К мозгу, к горлу...  
Они вернулись на базу, они вышли из дрифта, но рёв всё звучал и звучал в ушах Уилла. Даже когда прошла фантомная боль в мышцах, звон всё не проходил.  
— Смелый манёвр, но надо, чёрт возьми, предупреждать! — выговаривал Джек, пока молчаливые ассистенты откручивали болты, скрепляюшие броню, откачивали LCL из шлемов и отсоединяли железные «позвоночники», шевелящие креплениями, как сороконожки.  
— Мы говорили об этом вслух, по открытому каналу, — вяло огрызнулся Уилл. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот упадёт.  
— Боюсь, что тебе показалось. — Ганнибал уже сбросил тяжёлые ботинки и расстёгивал комбинезон, стоя босиком на полу. — В хорошем дрифте пилотам не нужны слова, можно вполне обойтись мыслями.  
Он был прав. Уилл не помнил событий в чёткой последовательности, но точно знал, что чувствовал на самом пике дрифта, когда тело двигалось само, когда каждое движение было идеальным и точным.  
Головокружительную, мальчишескую радость.  
Что самое ужасное — радость от убийства живого существа. Пусть враждебного и опасного, но — живого.

***

Ему снилось ночное шоссе, уходящее вдаль. Тёплый асфальт под босыми ногами, влажный ветерок из леса и чьё-то горячее дыхание за плечом, фырканье большого зверя...  
Уилл вздрогнул, когда влажный язык пощекотал руку, и проснулся.  
Он стоял посреди незнакомого коридора босиком, в трусах и футболке, а из трубы сверху на его плечо капала тёплая вода и стекала в ладонь.  
Некрашеные бетонные стены вокруг, серые двери, где с вентилями, где с кодовыми замками, постоянное бульканье в трубах, нависших над головой. Безлюдное место, похожее на декорации очередного сна.  
Шаги всё ближе. Откуда? Их только что не было...  
Когда из-за поворота вышел чёрный олень с лоснящимся воротом из перьев, Уилл осознал, что это действительно сон и нужно проснуться, иначе случится непоправимое.  
Он повернулся и бросился бежать, спотыкаясь, успел открыть какую-то дверь, выскочить на ржавую пожарную лестницу, громыхавшую каждой ступенькой, но не удержал равновесия и покатился кубарем, ломая рёбра, обдирая колени, вниз, в океан.  
Будильник спас его. Солёный пот с привкусом железа на верхней губе — всё, что осталось от лестницы и океана.

Лектер ещё вчера приглашал его на завтрак, но Уилл испугался, что слишком естественно захотел его увидеть, и отказался наотрез. Границы. Форты. Надо поддерживать их, чтоб не смыло дрифтом.  
Он завтракал в огромной гулкой столовой вместе с техниками первой смены, пилотами вертолётов, и, как оказалось, пилотами Егеря. Слишком большая толпа переставала для него быть толпой вовсе, он не вычленял в ней отдельных людей, но эти двое выделялись — они были вместе. В коконе, который нарастает вокруг пары, часто дрифтующей вдвоём, достигшей такого уровня доверия, что нейронная связь почти не нужна.  
Высокий, но сутулящийся мужчина, бледный, с хищным острым носом, с холодными голубыми глазами, и маленькая темнокожая женщина, хрупкая на вид, кареглазая, как фея орешника. Она ела омлет, задумчиво глядя перед собой, и Уиллу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять — она слепая.  
Мужчина рядом не пытался помогать или ухаживать, он цедил кофе из кружки и листал какой-то журнал, изредка оглядываясь по сторонам. Заметив Уилла он автоматическим жестом поднёс руку ко рту, пытаясь скрыть шрам на верхней губе. Уилл кивнул ему издалека и снова уткнулся в тарелку.  
В егере первым пилотом считается пилот правого полушария. Это не влияло ни на что кроме порядка принятия решений в случае ЧП, но Уиллу было интересно, кто «правее» в этой паре. Оказалось — женщина. Она первой представилась, когда экипаж Лимы пересел на свободные места напротив него.  
— Извините, мы не помешаем? — спросила она у пустого места правее Уилла.  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Уилл Грэм. — Он легко коснулся её пальцев и получил в ответ крепкое рукопожатие. — Карфаген Они.  
— Риба Макклейн, Лима Дансер. А это Ди... Фрэнсис.  
— Фрэнсис Долархайд, — тихо прохрипел мужчина и откашлялся. Даже с хрипотцой его голос был звучным, но он, видимо, пользовался им редко и неохотно.  
— Мы никак не могли поймать вас и познакомиться. Значит, вы... заменяете Тобиаса?  
— Ненадолго. Наверное. Я не лучший пилот, в паре с доктором Лектером должен идти кто-то опытнее.  
Долархайд встал, нависнув над столом.  
— Принесу ещё кофе, — буркнул он Рибе и ушёл.  
Риба улыбнулась.  
— Ди тоже так говорил, давно, ещё задолго до Тобиаса. Наверное, все, кто пробует дрифтовать с ним, так говорят.  
— Он был вторым пилотом Карфагена? Ваш напарник. — Такого Уилл в отчётах не помнил.  
— Нет, но очень этого хотел. Он пришёл в Шаттердом ради него, но ничего не вышло. Тогда мы и познакомились. Я уговорила его попробовать Лиму, доктор меня поддержал, так что с тех пор мы одна команда.  
Уилл вспомнил её. Эксперимент, доказавший, что слепота излечима в дрифте, об этом много писали газеты, бурлил интернет. Но недолго. Всех слепых не сделаешь пилотами егерей, революции в медицине не произошло.  
— Мне жаль, что вам приходится видеть только неприглядные картины, — тихо сказал он, вспомнив, как меч вошёл в мягкие, вязкие ткани под отрубленным языком. От этих воспоминаний его передёрнуло.  
— Ну что вы, я вижу не только кайдзю! Ещё море и небо, город, вертолёты, молнии в грозу, полковника Кроуфорда и Мэтти Брауна на мостике, Карфаген... однажды, мы с Ди видели дельфинов! Иногда мы бываем в лаборатории, у доктора Тира есть слабенький нейромост, так что мы можем просто смотреть друг на друга, когда разговариваем.  
Она действительно принимала это как преимущества. Только бесчувственный идиот мог бы ей возразить.  
— Вы знали Тобиаса? Каким он был?  
— Он... — Риба задумалась. — Хорошо подходил Ганнибалу. Это было заметно, понимаете? И то, что он сделал... Если кто-то может знать причину самоубийства пилота, то только другой пилот.  
Уилл поймал себя на мысли о том, что разговоры о Тобиасе Бадже ему неприятны. Вернее, неприятна та их часть, в которой его называют идеальным партнёром Лектера. Он прекрасно знал, что сам не идеален, но гордость мешала принять это до конца.  
Долархайд вернулся с кофе.  
— Вы хорошо справились. — Он помолчал, будто раздумывая, понятен ли его комплимент. — Вчера. Это новый вид. Его назвали Удильщиком.  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Было больше похоже на спрута.  
— Я ходил смотреть на труп. Пасть похожа на пасть удильщика. Была. До вас.  
Казалось, он злится. Первый на памяти Уилла человек, злившийся на недостаточно нежное обращение с кайдзю.  
«Он мне не нравится. Слишком много напряжения».  
Долархайд окинул его недобрым взглядом. Видно, подумал о том же.  
— Ди фанат кайдзю, — пришла на помощь Риба. — Правда, Ди?  
— Они как драконы, — буркнул он.  
По его тону Уилл почувствовал, что пора прощаться. Его ждали тренировки в зале и беспощадный, быстрый, выбивающий из головы все дурные мысли спарринг с Ганнибалом.  
Уходя, он спиной чувствовал взгляд Долархайда. Один взгляд на двоих.

***

Уилл почему-то считал, что Ганнибал в бою будет деликатен и уступчив с ним так же, как в разговоре.  
Считал, пока не пропахал носом татами в пятый раз.  
Это был спарринг без оружия, ради разминки и не в полную силу, но отсутствие тренировок давало о себе знать.  
— Сделаем перерыв? — поинтересовался Ганнибал, протягивая ему руку.  
— Нет! — Уилл поспешно вскочил, готовый обороняться. — Я в порядке. Продолжаем!  
Он не собирался признавать поражение. Даже несмотря на скрытую угрозу, исходившую от Ганнибала. Угрозу в шагах и движении мышц, в спокойном взгляде, в опущенных руках. Он полностью открыт, широкая грудь, обтянутая белой майкой, спокойно вздымается, будто не было часа ожесточённой борьбы. Резкие тени делают глаза чёрными провалами, по ним не угадать, чего он хочет, что сделает в следующий раз.  
Они кружат по татами: Уилл — сгруппировавшись, как боксёр, примериваясь, куда нанести короткий, точный удар; Ганнибал — с идеально прямой спиной, как танцор, приглашая к атаке, оценивая...  
Прямой удар в челюсть будет ошибкой, он не ждёт такой глупости...  
«Конечно, он ждал», — подумал Уилл, лёжа на полу и глядя на мошку, бьющуюся под лампой.  
Ганнибал просто перехватил руку и бросил его через себя, надавил коленом на грудь.  
— Нам действительно нужен перерыв, Уилл.  
Он сказал «нам», а не «тебе», за что Уилл был ему искренне благодарен.  
Напротив спортзала были общие душевые. В другой раз Уилл поднялся бы к себе, но желание поговорить с Ганнибалом оказалось сильнее, а Ганнибал больше брезговал потом на одежде, чем общим душем.  
Он не чувствовал дискомфорта и раздеваясь перед Уиллом. Ему нечего было скрывать, кроме пары мелких шрамов.  
— Я познакомился с Фрэнсисом Долархайдом. — Только под вопросительным взглядом Уилл спохватился, что стоит полностью одетый перед совершенно обнажённым Лектером.  
— Вот как? Каким он тебе показался?  
— Он сильный, даже, наверное, красивый, но комплексует из-за внешности. Возможно, служил в армии, чувствуется выправка, хоть он и сутулится, чтоб казаться незаметнее. Вы общаетесь?  
Горячая вода обжигала, душевая была полна пара, но это было как раз то, что нужно усталым мышцам. Сквозь клубы пара Ганнибал казался античной статуей в тумане. Без недостатков античных статуй.  
— Иногда мы беседуем наедине, без мисс Макклейн. У него чувствительная натура, своеобразный взгляд на окружающий мир и такое же своеобразное понимание красоты.  
Уилл снова замешкался с мочалкой в руке. Для него душ был рутиной, автоматическим действием, которое перестаёшь запоминать. Он впервые видел, как кто-то прикасается к своему телу с таким удовольствием и любовью. И даже с лёгким... сексуальным возбуждением?  
Он отвернулся. В конце концов, это совсем не интересно. Хватит пялиться.  
— Он что-то вроде вашего ученика? Или пациента?  
— А ты, Уилл? Кто вы в первую очередь? Мой второй пилот или мой пациент  
Уилл нервно усмехнулся.  
— Когда я успел стать твоим пациентом?  
— Ты рассказывал о вещах, сдерживающих тебя, мешающих полной синхронизации. Может произойти ретравматизация, мне бы этого не хотелось.  
— Ты думаешь, с Тобиасом Баджем случилось именно это?  
Ганнибал выключил воду и так же медленно, с удовольствием, принялся растирать полотенцем шею и грудь.  
— Я не хочу проверять. Я хочу помочь, пока ещё не поздно.  
Уилл низко наклонил голову, струи воды барабанили по затылку.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Этот дрифт дался нелегко не только тебе. Твоя эмпатия сильна, Уилл, но в егере она становится палкой о двух концах. Твои эмоции как волна, сбивающая с ног. Джек считает, что ты стабилен, но я был там. — Он постучал пальцем по виску. — И я беспокоюсь.  
Уилл повернул вентиль, наступила тишина.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — неприязненно спросил он, не поднимая головы.  
— Роскошь человеческого общения.

***

Кресла, знакомые ему по кабинету Лектера, стояли на сырой жухлой листве. На горизонте чернела опушка леса, над ней сгущались тёмные тучи. Всё замерло перед грозой, свет иссяк, только порывы ветра сделались злее.  
— Я не помню этого места, — Уилл осмотрелся, но не стал вставать. Он не знал, какое случайное действие сможет разрушить этот хрупкий, но такой реальный на вид мир.  
— Возможно, оно пришло из моей памяти. Возможно, мы создали его вместе. — Ганнибал закинул ногу на ногу.  
— Мне это не нравится.  
— Что именно?  
— Твои эксперименты с сознанием и памятью. Ты гонишься за иллюзиями из подсознания.  
— Отнюдь, Уилл. Я стараюсь подчинить эти иллюзии себе. И психоанализу. Немногие, кроме военных, имеют доступ к технологии нейромоста, и это печально.  
Уилл кивнул. До этого он не задумывался о дрифте как о чём-то, что может лечить, а не только причинять боль.  
— И далеко ты в этом продвинулся?  
— В детстве мой домашний учитель рассказал мне о цицероновском дворце памяти. Способе запомнить всё и организовать эти воспоминания. Он говорил о памяти кратковременной, но я применил эту технику к долговременной памяти.  
Ганнибал обернулся на замок за своей спиной. Черепичные крыши башен, арки и переходы, постоянно, неуловимо меняющие очертания. Не высоко ни низко, ни далеко, ни близко. Сказочный дворец, до которого не дойти без приглашения хозяина.  
— Красиво.  
— Я рад, что ты оценил. Держа в руках своё прошлое, я лучше понимаю настоящее. Скажи, Уилл, что ты чувствовал вчера, когда каждый миг твоей жизни мог оказаться последним? Ты думал о прошлых битвах?  
— Нет. Если и да, то... неосознанно. Наверное, я не думал совсем, я больше чувствовал.  
— И что за чувства ты испытывали? Скажи мне.  
Хриплый голос, такой безмятежный, успокаивающий... почти ласковый.  
— Это... радость? Удовольствие от убийства... от своего совершенства.  
— Ты чувствуешь себя живым, когда убиваешь?  
— Когда убиваю кайдзю, — уточнил Уилл. — Это важно.  
— А убивая людей?  
Уилл моргнул. В кресле перед ним сидела Эбигейл Хоббс. Между ними смертью белело тело, висящее на рогах.  
Он моргнул снова. Ганнибал вернулся.  
— Я провожу много времени, пытаясь понять, что в голове у маньяков и убийц. Я думаю как они, чувствую как они. Но я сам — не убийца. Возможно, в дрифте я чувствую то же, что мой противник... это делает меня чудовищем?  
— Сказки учат нас, что любого монстра можно победить или подчинить. Ты чудовище, Уилл? Или его хозяин?  
Уилл хотел ответить, что чудовища не существует, но тёмный лес стал светлым и золотым, и среди этой прекрасной осени чернел как сажа олень.  
— Уилл? Ты слышишь меня? Не гонись за кроликом.  
«Не гонись за кроликом» — не уходи в воспоминания. Старое выражение пилотов. Но это не воспоминания, всё слишком реально: острый нож, дрожащая Эбигейл Хоббс — голова запрокинута, белое горло открыто.  
— Прости... прости... это должно прекратиться... я должен с этим покончить...  
Нож рассекает ткани, вскрывает артерию. Олень приседает в ужасе и срывается с места.  
Весь пол залит кровью, вся кухня; Эбигейл хрипит, жизнь выплёскивается из неё с каждым ударом сердца. Нужно зажать её рану, но пальцы не слушаются, он пережимает не там, снова не там...  
— Видишь... — шипит Гарет Джейкоб Хоббс на последнем издыхании. — Видишь...  
Ганнибал подошёл с другой стороны и одним нажатием остановил кровь.  
— Тебя там не было... — Уилл плохо видел его, на очках расплывались красные пятна. — Это был не ты...  
«Не гонись за белым кроликом».  
— Не гонись...  
Чёрный олень вернулся. Но на этот раз он выглядел как человек. Обугленная мумия в короне рогов.  
Вендиго.

***

— Я до сих пор иногда думаю... а если бы я рассказал обо всём Алане?  
Его голос отскакивал от стен полузатопленного Шаттердома, резкий, неуважительно громкий. Да он и не уважал это место, это Кларисса уже давно поняла. Её фонарик выхватывал то ржавую дверь, то испуганную крысу, то брошенные в спешке инструменты и личные вещи. Она прислушивалась, боясь, что различит за плеском воды крики ягнят, но в Балтиморе они молчали.  
— Вы продолжили заниматься этим... странным психоанализом?  
— Да.  
— Почему?  
Уилл не ответил.  
— А почему ты ушла из пилотов? — вдруг спросил он.  
Кларисса могла бы рассказать ему длинную историю о том, как ей, курсантке ФБР, девчонке из глуши, выпало защищать мир от кайдзю, как отец гордился ей... это была бы хорошая история, но она давно истёрлась и поблёкла.  
— Моя мама умерла, когда я была маленькая, а отец всё время был в командировках, не мог меня воспитывать. Он отправил меня на ферму к дяде и тёте, но там было так... — Луч её фонарика замер. — Я услышала, как кричат ягнята на бойне. Плачут, как дети. И больше не смогла... сбежала оттуда. Меня нашли, отправили в лютеранский приют. Дальше не интересно, я только и делала, что училась. Всё было в порядке, ягнята молчали. У меня отлично получалось управлять егерем. А потом...  
Она обвела лучом рухнувшие балки, изъеденный солёной водой пол, оборванные лианы проводов, застывшие подъёмники и краны, лестницы, ведущие в никуда.  
— Потом случилось это. Мой отец работал здесь, на нижних этажах. Проследил за тем, чтоб его команда эвакуировалась, но сам не успел. Он позвонил мне перед смертью... и с тех пор ягнята кричат. Я не могу это контролировать, они везде со мной: в дрифте, во сне, наяву. Это никак не лечится, и меня списали, такая вот история. Мне... кажется, Карфаген позвал меня, но этого не может быть. Поэтому я здесь, проверить... своё безумие.  
— Не очень-то подробно.  
— Твоя история мне интереснее.  
— Ты думаешь, Карфаген интересуется тобой? Именно тобой? — Клариссе показалось что она слышит ревность в его голосе. Она решила не придавать этому значения; все пилоты сходили с ума по своему.  
— Я хочу знать что было дальше, — сказала она  
— Что было дальше? — Грэм нехорошо ухмыльнулся. — Агония.

***

Он думал, что после долгих часов тренировок с Ганнибалом и на симуляторе будет спать крепче, но постоянно просыпался ночью в поту, от странных снов с привкусом крови и безумия.  
Тотем из мёртвых рук, ног и голов стал его последним открытием. Ганнибал трактовал этот сон как попытку упорядочить мусор, оставшийся от чужих личностей, чью кожу он не мог содрать до конца. Только он мог сделать такой вывод, и Уилл был благодарен ему за глубокий взгляд, но снотворное брал у Аланы.  
Их следующий бой прошёл легче: два когтя нащупали нежное место под подбородком Невермора, — чёрного птеродактиля, — и прошили его череп насквозь.  
Джек потом от души хлопнул Уилла по плечу, а Уилл улыбался, думая о том, что это, оказывается, был не очередной симулятор и не сон. Он отнёсся к реальности как к реальности. В этот раз он угадал.  
Жизнь в Шаттердоме была подчинена чёткому распорядку, каждый новый день становился похож на предыдущий, и поначалу он даже не заметил, что время исчезает. Он заметил, как нечто непоправимое происходит с его сознанием, только услышав, что Алана очень волновалась, когда Саблезубый располосовал Карфагену забрало.  
Кайдзю Саблезубый был в базе.  
На шлеме егеря были четыре царапины наискосок.  
В памяти Уилла не было ничего.  
Он не выдержал, нашёл Ганнибала в городе, наплевав на негласное правило увольнительной — пилоты должны отдыхать друг от друга. Уилл не хотел отдыхать от Лектера, в тот момент он ощущал себя таким беспомощным, что готов был поселить его в своей голове навечно, ведь так было бы спокойнее...  
— Я не помню ничего о Саблезубом, — признался он, упав на кушетку. От правды не стало легче.  
— Есть физические доказательства того, что он был. Ты диссоциируешь, это механизм выживания для психики, претерпевающей постоянное насилие. — Ганнибал присел на край письменного стола. — Но ты не рассказываешь об этом Джеку, почему?  
— Я не сумасшедший.  
— Он это знает.  
— В Карфагене я могу спасти больше людей, чем размахивая пистолетом. И против меня — чудовище, а не другой человек.  
Ганнибал наклонил голову, словно прислушиваясь к какому-то голосу внутри себя, и задумчиво кивнул.  
— Но ты испытываешь страх. Ты боишься того, что противник разумное существо и тоже способен на эмоции?  
— Я знаю, знаю, что не способен! — Уилл спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Но я словно чувствую этих тварей, я будто понимаю их... но не на том уровне, на котором могу осмыслить своё понимание, выразить его словами... образами... о, чёрт, что я несу?  
— Возможно, твой разум переутомился. Почему бы тебе не вернуться на время затишья к старой работе?  
Уилл неприязненно ухмыльнулся.  
— К маньякам и убийцам?  
Ганнибал был совершенно серьёзен.  
— К людям.

***

Змеи не влезают в старую кожу, но Уилл чувствовал себя змеёй, неизвестно зачем овладевшей этим искусством; из ФБР в проект «Егерь» и обратно.  
Или он — канатоходец, жонглирующий несколькими видами неврозов одновременно? Ганнибал придумал бы красивую, оригинальную метафору его состояния.  
Беверли, к счастью, была такой же: в проекте она не прижилась и вернулась в знакомый, стерильный морг к запаху формалина, изувеченным трупам и холоду, которым дышали стены.  
Она выдвигала перед ним холодильник за холодильником: мужчина средних лет, восемнадцатилетний подросток, молодая женщина, снова мужчина...  
У всех чего-то не хватало. Печень, сердце, лёгкие, язык, — странные трофеи.  
— Похоже на Чесапикского Потрошителя. — Уиллу не нужно было в этот раз представлять, что делал убийца, как чувствовал, пока убивал. Рано. Что-то ускользало от него, мешало поверить в рецидивиста. — Но это не Потрошитель.  
Он сел за стол Беверли и придвинул к себе стопку папок.  
— Почему ты так уверен? — Она захлопнула холодильники и вернулась к последнему, самому свежему телу без крышки черепа. И без мозга.  
— Их находили... где это... — Уилл зашелестел страницами. — Вот, их находили в лесу, возле дома, во дворе, у обочины. Как мусор. Он не просто не уважает их, он брезгует, спешит избавиться. Все убиты в Мэриленде, друг с другом не знакомы, общих знакомых тоже нет...  
— Было бы проще, раздави их кайдзю, — заметил Зеллер. Беверли улыбнулась.  
— Он пытается спросить, как дела на твоей старой новой работе.  
Уилл поправил очки и пожал плечами, не поднимая головы от бумаг.  
— Я познакомился с Ганнибалом Лектером. В остальном всё как в прошлый раз.  
— Мы смотрим новости, — вмешался Прайс, — и вы, это нечто. Лиме по сравнению с вами не хватает... огонька.  
Уилл не был уверен в том, как следует принимать такие комплименты. Карфаген он до сих пор считал машиной Ганнибала, не мог привыкнуть к нему, хотя иногда ходил в ангар специально полюбоваться егерем.  
Ганнибал считал его талантом, но Уилл знал про себя, что он всего лишь универсальный пилот на замену. Свет настоящего единения пилотов не достиг бы их и за миллион лет.  
— Эти чёртовы разломы по всему миру как раковые опухоли!  
Золотой маятник качнулся.  
— Раковые опухоли...  
Уилл вскочил и тут же сел обратно, застыдившись резкого движения.  
— Страховки, счёта из больниц... у всех этих людей был рак. Убийца мог забирать повреждённые органы. Вот в чём суть его трофеев.  
Беверли серьёзно кивнула.  
— Почему именно рак? У него кто-то умер?  
— Может быть. — Уилл вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно усталым. — Или он сам умирает. В любом случае, ищите через больницы и хосписы, что-то должно всплыть.  
Он мимоходом пожалел, что сам не может поучаствовать в расследовании. Отца тоже сжёг рак — лёгкие. Он почти не курил, но это его не спасло.  
Никакие предосторожности не спасут от жизни.

— Рак, — сказал он в чашку ройбуша, сидя в кресле напротив Ганнибала. — Опухоль в мозгу, она всё объяснила бы: кошмары, исчезающее время...  
— Уилл! Ты ищешь не там. Ты признал, что твоя эмпатия открывает тебе слишком много, не сворачивай с этого пути. — Ганнибал отложил чайную ложечку на блюдце, затем поправил, так, чтобы она смотрела ровно в угол стола. — Мы сражаемся с неведомым, и бездна заглядывает во всех нас, но только ты чувствуешь её дыхание. Или думаешь, что чувствуешь.  
— Думаю?! То есть, я всё-таки схожу с ума? А ты? Ты тоже становишься другим. Я в твоей голове, — Уилл подался вперёд. — И я знаю, что тебе чертовски нравится то, что ты делаешь. Сейчас тебя раздражает ложка, которая лежит не так, но в Карфагене ты можешь устроить кровавую резню, такую, что море будет светиться ещё неделю.  
Лицо Ганнибала осталось непроницаемым.  
— Я охотник по натуре. Все мои предки были охотниками, они считали умение выслеживать и убивать опасных животных благородным. В цивилизованном мире на это принято смотреть свысока, ровно до тех пор, пока из разломов в земной коре не начинают выбираться чудовища.  
— То есть, ты человек эпохи Возрождения? — Уилл усмехнулся. — Эстет и гуманист нового времени с одной стороны и любитель средневековой травли медведей — с другой?  
На этот раз Ганнибал улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Может быть нам стоит совершить прогулку от нашего современного средневековья в эпоху Возрождения? Я хотел бы показать тебе Флоренцию. Ту, которую запомнил.

***

Уилла всегда поражала детализация воспоминаний Ганнибала. Мельчайшие щербинки в мозаике капеллы, разный оттенок брусчатки на улицах, лица прохожих, разноцветная толпа во дворике галереи Уффици, чёрно-белые монахини, рассеянный свет.  
Поздняя осень, начало зимы. Бледные от холода обнажённые статуи в нишах.  
Они долго гуляли по городу — городу Ганнибала, субъективному и нереальному, но пронзительно точному. Иногда люди вокруг останавливались, а птицы замирали на лету, и Ганнибал улыбался. Это была маленькая шутка, поигрывание мускулами: посмотри, мы не следуем за белым кроликом, а указываем ему, куда бежать.  
Ощущение контроля успокаивало. В этом маленьком совершенном мирке не было чёрных оленей и мрачных призраков.  
«Мы здесь только вдвоём...»  
Вдвоём на необитаемом острове памяти.  
Смотрители и охранники в галерее Уффици смотрели мимо них. Подсветка нежно обнимала старинные полотна и доски, звук шагов тонул в тишине, пока не исчез совсем. Пылинки замерли в воздухе. Нимфы и боги замерли вокруг «Весны» Боттичелли.  
— Могут ли воспоминания порождать воспоминания? Я не был с тобой во Флоренции, но даже если мы будем проводить вместе каждый день, всю жизнь, я буду вспоминать этот момент. Где проходит граница между прошлым и будущим?  
Они сидели бок о бок в окружении бессмертной красоты, имевшей начало, но не имевшей конца.  
— Для меня сейчас? До тебя и после тебя. Всё остальное... расплывается.  
Уилл помассировал виски, но не почувствовал собственного прикосновения. Всё равно, что щипать себя за руку во сне.  
— Идём? — Ганнибал поднялся, пространство вокруг зарябило.  
— После тебя.  
У колоннады Уилл резко свернул вправо, не предупреждая, даже не задумываясь о своих действиях. Он надеялся оказаться в том коридоре со множеством дверей, но вокруг снова застыла мокрая осень с гниющей листвой, а замок белел на холме. Уилл подёргал ржавые кованые ворота. Замок не поддался.  
Он уже собирался уйти, но какое-то движение в высокой траве привлекло его внимание.  
Маленькая девочка лет трёх, с тонкими светлыми волосами, вьющимися над затылком.  
Она подошла к решётке, теребя подол платьица, и исподлобья смотрела на него большими голубыми глазами.  
— Привет. — Уилл присел перед ней на корточки и изобразил улыбку. — Откроешь мне?  
Девочка угрюмо помотала головой. Её тень, падавшая на траву, становилась всё длиннее, хотя солнца не было. Всё длиннее и выше, пока выросла в обугленного демона с рогами. Мёртвые глаза вендиго смотрели в упор, хоть и не видели, а девочка отвернулась, держась розовыми, мягкими ручками за длинные, тощие пальцы.  
Уилл хотел было перемахнуть через ворота и отобрать её у чудовища, но что-то ударило его в плечо и вытолкнуло обратно на холодную флорентийскую брусчатку.  
Он успел заметить, как на крыше соседнего дома солнце блеснуло в стёклышке снайперского прицела.  
Дворец Памяти был не просто заперт, — его охраняли как следует.  
— Очень грубо, — Ганнибал помог ему встать. — Зачем ты пошёл туда, Уилл?  
— Я хотел... — Уилл чувствовал себя идиотом. Хотел застать врасплох, увидеть что-то сокровенное, но не из любопытства.  
В этом трудно было признаваться, стыдно. — Увидеть тебя. Настоящего тебя, а не того, каким ты хочешь казаться. Я хочу близости.  
Ганнибал задумался, глядя в сторону и вниз, словно завис на секунду, обрабатывая новую информацию — Уилл уже выучил это выражение лица.  
— Может быть, составишь мне компанию за ужином? В реальности.

«Близость»... это слово за долгие годы стало для Уилла неприличным, почти ругательством. Он не хотел сближаться ни с кем в дрифте, и вдруг понял, что с Ганнибалом дрифта мало.  
После «погони за кроликом» часто приходили кошмары, но в этот раз вместо них появилась Алана. Как призрак, с ним и не с ним, обдавая его запахом духов и секса, всё время ускользая куда-то, и, потянувшись за ней, Уилл вдруг оказался лицом к лицу, губы в губы с Ганнибалом.  
Он поцеловал Ганнибала назло Алане, чтобы она не смела уходить, когда ему, Уиллу, так нужна её ласка.  
Только в сплетении языков, рук и ног он осознал в какой-то миг, что Аланы не было.  
Реальность, горячая, влажная, болезненная и пускающая мурашки по всему телу, не оставляла места для неё, и видение испарилось.  
«Близость». Ещё одно значение для этого слова.  
Почти так же искренне, как дрифт, но удовольствия больше... даже если сначала стыд и боль мешают расслабиться, как в дрифте мешают расслабиться лишние, наносные воспоминания, и да, такой же ложный стыд, мешающий раскрыться как следует.  
— Ты слишком беспокоишься, Уилл... Будет удобнее, если ты расслабишься. Не только физически...  
Как он нашёл это слабое место на шее и за ухом, о котором Уилл не говорил никому, кроме одной...  
«Ах, да.»  
«О, да...»  
Они привыкли двигаться в одном ритме в дрифте, это было естественно, как дышать, вот только сейчас дыхание сбивалось.  
— Да, твою мать! Да!  
Он бы никогда не позволил себе так выражаться в постели с Аланой... да с кем угодно. Но раньше он не позволял себе лечь под мужчину, так что это не имело никакого значения...  
Ничего не имело значения кроме того, чем занять рот, куда девать руки... и кто, по неписаным правилам, должен подрочить ему. То есть, заняться этим самому, или...  
Ганнибал быстро развеял все вопросы. Кроме одного.  
Как они оказались в постели?

Утром, едва проснувшись, Уилл долго рассматривал его закрытое, спящее лицо, но не мог вспомнить, что было до этого.  
Может, они слишком много выпили? Но похмелья не было, а к неловкости примешивалось ещё что-то.  
Искренняя нежность. Желание. Радость?  
У него не было такого хорошего настроения с самого возвращения в Шаттердом. Если подумать, секса не было ещё дольше.  
Ганнибал сонно прищурился и убрал с его лба кудрявый завиток.  
— Доброе утро. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Если честно... странно. — Уилл не сдержался и фыркнул. — Я думал, что придётся хромать через весь Шаттердом, но с этим, кажется, порядок.  
Ганнибал обнял его одной рукой, нежно прижался носом к носу.  
— Ты был очень убедителен и настойчив, особенно когда прижал меня к стене. От меня ещё никто не требовал лишить его девственности.  
— Я что, прямо так и сказал? О, чёрт... нет, не может быть.  
Шептаться в обнимку под тёплым одеялом и лениво смаковать мысль о том, что под тем же одеялом голый любовник или любовница, а значит, для утреннего секса достаточно только придвинуться чуть ближе. Разве это не похоже на счастье? Не то, чего он ожидал, услышав, что Алана в Шаттердоме но...  
«Но» есть всегда. Куда исчезло время? Его собственное прошлое, которое должно было остаться в воспоминаниях, как прошлое Ганнибала — во дворце памяти?  
Время не истекло, оно стекло с поверхности его сознания, как часы на картине Дали, высохло, испарилось.  
Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал лёгкие поцелуи на веках.  
«Я — спящее лицо на „Постоянстве времени“. Я тону на суше, а мои дни и минуты тают...»  
Утекают талой водой в океан.

***

— Тебе идёт рубашка, — заметила Алана. В другой раз Уилл порадовался бы, что она заметила, но теперь ему стало лишь неловко. Знает?  
Нет, конечно не знает.  
Новая стрижка, новая рубашка неопределённого оттенка красного — какой-нибудь «усталый грейпфрут» или что-то в этом роде — новые замшевые ботинки.  
Он был уверен, что ботинки выбрал сам. Всё остальное просто возникло в какой-то момент.  
Диссоциация. Аневризма расслаивающегося сознания.  
Они с Ганнибалом пришли посмотреть на тестовый запуск Лимы, недавно перенесшей программный сбой. Ганнибал — подбодрить Долархайда, с которым его связывали не до конца понятные отношения наставника (но в чём?) и ученика, а Уилл — поговорить с неприятным ему «мистером Ди» после запуска, наедине.  
Этот мрачный человек как будто что-то понял о Ганнибале, что-то, до чего не дошли остальные сломавшиеся пилоты. Это была всего лишь версия, но Уилла интуиция не подводила ещё ни разу. Он потерял способность опираться на факты. Шестое чувство — вот, что у него осталось.

Первое, что сделал Лима Дансер — осмотрелся. За его непробиваемым жёлтым забралом Риба Макклейн заново открыла глаза.  
— Всё в норме, Лима? — Джек старался говорить официальным тоном, но в его голосе слышалась непривычная теплота.  
— Да, сэр. Я вижу немного размыто, но зрение восстанавливается.  
Лима поднял железные руки, бугрящиеся «мускулами», и ударил кулаком в раскрытую ладонь, как в стену, и поклонился. Гул прокатился по Шаттердому, стёкла мостика задребезжали.  
— Не спешите, Лима. Сообщайте обо всех нарушениях. Браун, что у тебя?  
— Пока всё в порядке, сэр. Синхронизация в пределах нормы, охлаждение реактора по плану, показатели пилотов стабильные.  
Это «пока» почему-то насторожило Уилла. После предыдущего сбоя диспетчер мог так сказать, но что-то не вязалось.  
Он заметил, как подрагивает над зелёной границей шкала синхронизации Долархайда.  
— Показатели второго пилота не слишком низкие?  
Браун улыбнулся ему радостно, будто хотел вручить конфетку за сообразительность.  
— В пределах нормы. Может, мистер Ди просто встал сегодня не с той ноги. Как вы, мистер Ди?  
— В пределах нормы, — эхом откликнулся Долархайд.  
Пальцы Лимы вдруг скрючились болезненно, словно птичьи когти, но тут же расслабились. Вся огромная стальная махина выглядела напряжённой, как человек, но, кажется, замечал это только Уилл. Ганнибал осматривал егеря снизу вверх, явно довольный видом, Джек почти улыбался, Алана делала заметки.  
— Какие-то помехи... в нейромосте... — голос Рибы вдруг пробился через шипение в динамиках. — Нет, всё. Теперь всё хорошо. Капитан Кроуфорд, я об этом хотела поговорить. Я боюсь, что все эти сбои из-за меня. Может быть, моя нервная система из-за слепоты посылает не те сигналы...  
— Вы инженер, Макклейн? Или механик? — резко прервал её Джек.  
— Нет, но...  
— Вот именно. Я считаю, что вы подходите... а, чёрт.  
Динамики взорвались треском и шипением, будто Шаттердом завалило сухими листьями.  
— ...смейте... так... говаривать...  
— Долархайд! Я вас не слышу!  
— ...смейте так... Рибой... АААААААААААА!  
Человеческий крик перешёл в нечеловеческий рёв. Лима обхватил руками голову, пошатнулся, будто пытаясь справиться с невыносимой головной болью.  
— Лима! — Джек чуть ли не грудью лёг на приборную панель, ближе к микрофону, хотя пользы в этом не было. — Что у вас случилось?  
На секунду наступила тишина, и в этой тишине отчётливо слышно было, как загнанно, со всхлипами дышит Риба.  
— Ди... что с тобой?  
Уилл бездумно вытер вспотевшие ладони о бёдра. Неизвестно, что происходило с Долархайдом, но броня егеря превратилась в ловушку для обоих пилотов.  
— Ди...  
На этот раз стон боли был вполне человеческим.  
— Я в огне... всё тело...  
— Фрэнсис. — Ганнибал говорил негромко и спокойно, но Долархайд услышал его, Лима навис над мостиком, склонившись поближе. — Твоё тело сейчас не имеет значения. Сосредоточься на сознании.  
— Да... моё нынешнее тело не важно. Важно то, во что я превращаюсь.  
— Отключить питание! — прошипел Джек. — Быстро!  
Мэттью зайцем помчался к толстому, как корабельный канат, проводу, уходящему под пол и к Лиме, но сил вытащить штепсель у него не хватало.  
— Так расскажите, во что вы превращаетесь?  
Ганнибал был искренне заинтересован, и это почему-то превращало страх в ужас. Уилл давно не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, парализованным.  
Снова на его глазах может умереть женщина. И снова он ничего не может сделать.  
— В Великого... Красного... Дракона!  
Это не мог произнести человек. Не таким голосом, нутряным, хрипящим и свистящим одновременно.  
Новый крик боли, треск ткани.  
— Я ничего не вижу, Ди! Где ты?  
— О, Риба… Я не могу отдать тебя ему...  
Уилл выругался в пространство, чтоб снова начать дышать, и бросился помогать диспетчеру. Резина выскальзывала из мокрых рук, скрипела и потрескивала, не поддаваясь ни на миллиметр.  
Он обернулся, чтобы попросить помощи, и мир вокруг стал вдруг чередой статичных сцен, меняющихся, как слайды.  
Вот Лима, запрокинувшись, ревёт так, что закладывает уши.  
Вот Ганнибал стоит спиной к нему, Уиллу. В кожаной куртке, в идеально отглаженных узких брюках, в простых, но изящных итальянских ботинках, и это всё так чертовски ему идёт...  
Вот кулак Лимы, все десять тонн, врезается в стекло прямо перед ним, будто поезд, сошедший с рельсов.  
Стекло расцветает мириадами белых лепестков, но не лопается, когда гигантский кулак отъезжает, готовясь нанести новый удар.  
Ганнибал не шевелится, не отступает ни на шаг, пока Алана не хватает его за локоть.  
Штепсель поддаётся.  
Хромированные костяшки Лимы замирают в нескольких сантиметрах от стекла-паутинки, пышущий жаром реактор в груди гаснет.  
И лишь потом, в тишине, стекло рушится, бьётся вдребезги, накрывает всю площадку, как ливень, но на мостике уже никого.

***

Тело извлекли из кабины и унесли на носилках, с ног до головы покрыв брезентом.  
В лаборатории его уложили на холодный металлический стол, среди бурлящих жёлтых банок с органами кайдзю, образцов клыков и костей, графиков и микроскопов. Откачали LCL из шлема, выкрутили болты. Высокий учёный в белом халате, — видимо, доктор Тир, — маленькой циркулярной пилой вырезал пластины доспеха, сплавившиеся с кожей.  
Уилл не задумывался, почему Джек разрешил им с Ганнибалом наблюдать. Они оба дали подписку о неразглашении, но Уилл с большим удовольствием не видел бы этого зрелища никогда.  
Глядя на искры, вылетающие из-под пилы, он думал о том, как некоторые люди успокаиваются в смерти, и только в ней находят гармонию с собой.  
В смерти и спокойствии Фрэнсис Долархайд стал даже красивым. Левая его половина. С того места, где сидел Уилл, видно было лишь, какой гордый и резкий у него профиль, гармоничное сложение и развитые мускулы.  
Ганнибал стоял по другую сторону стола, но Уилл знал, что он видит совсем другую картину: чешую и бугры, похожие на кальциевые наросты, оплавившуюся кожу, рог, причудливо пробивающийся откуда-то из скулы, обвисшее красное крыло, свисающее из лопатки до пола.  
— «Неожиданной называешь, а не видишь, что ты во всех отношениях смерть в себе носишь». — Ганнибал натянул перчатку и коснулся волос Долархайда будто жалея его, как ребёнка. Тир покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Он не выглядел ни удивлённым, ни испуганным, и, насколько Уилл помнил, вообще не произнёс ни слова с тех пор, как Джек отдал ему распоряжения.  
— Я никогда такого не видел. — Уилл сделал над собой усилие и подошёл к трупу. — Эти наросты похожи на...  
— ...броню кайдзю, — закончил за него Ганнибал.  
Когда они начали заканчивать друг за друга предложения?  
И не пора ли это прекращать?  
— Если это — вирус, связанный с кайдзю, перед нами совершенно новая угроза, — произнёс Тир. — На всякий случай все пилоты и сотрудники лаборатории должны сдать кровь. Может быть, здесь опасно даже дышать.  
Его спокойствие и безжизненный тон не вязались со словами, и обращался он, в основном, к Ганнибалу. Его зрачки расширились так, что серые глаза казались тёмными.  
Он на наркотиках? Это многое объяснило бы.  
Уилл поправил очки на переносице и отвернулся. За пуленепробиваемым стеклом виден был коридор в желтоватом свете, Риба, сидящая на полу, и Алана, опустившаяся рядом.  
Ещё один дрифт разорван навсегда. Постепенно она оправится, шок и ужас отойдут в глубину памяти, но подсознательное знание, что половина души уничтожена, останется с ней до конца.  
Ложное знание. Человек рождается и умирает один, сколько бы людей ни было вокруг. Никто не может разделить с ним боль первого и последнего вдоха.  
Дрифт даёт лишь правдоподобную иллюзию полного единения, иногда — слишком правдоподобную.  
— Я испугался, что ты умрёшь. — Уилл с трудом заставил себя сказать это, потому что важнее этих слов у него не было ничего. Если начистоту, собственные эмоции шокировали его больше, чем всё случившееся с Долархайдом. Зависимость оказалась страшнее неизвестного науке вируса.  
Он остановился прямо в пустом коридоре, хотя кто угодно мог пройти мимо и услышать. Или увидеть, как близко они друг к другу.  
— Я... стоял там и ничем не мог помочь. Я бы просто не успел... опять.  
Ганнибал медленно снял с него очки. Ради этого интимного жеста стоило их надевать.  
— Я успел испытать только восторг. Если б стекло разбилось, удар впечатал бы меня в стену за одну секунду. Я не успел бы почувствовать боль — мгновенная смерть и тишина. Вот и всё.  
Это не утешало. Так становилось ещё хуже, но Ганнибал чуть улыбался — губами, глазами — и в его улыбке смерть переплеталась с жизнью.  
— После похорон всегда хочется трахаться... — Уилл подошёл ещё ближе, вплотную, упёрся рукой в стену. — Но после аутопсии у меня это впервые...  
— Ты мог бы остаться у меня.  
Он мог бы. В постели Ганнибала все кошмары отступали, будто усталость от любви, а не от войны, была правильной усталостью.  
— Лучше не ходить к тебе слишком часто. Люди подумают, что у нас роман.  
Дурацкая отговорка, но лучше он не придумал.  
Ганнибал предупредительно отдал ему очки.  
— Ты боишься своего страха, Уилл. Это не имеет отношения к чужому мнению.  
— Жаль, что моей эмпатии не хватает, чтоб заразиться твоим... восторгом. Ты хоть раз боялся за кого-нибудь? По-настоящему.  
Ганнибал знал, о чём он спрашивает на самом деле, — это видно было по его ответному взгляду.  
— В первую очередь я беспокоюсь о тебе, Уилл. Я всего лишь человек и прекрасно знаю, что такое беспомощность, — поэтому я и ушёл из хирургии.  
— Позволил своим страхам победить?  
Ласковый взгляд не изменился.  
— Нашёл занятие, позволяющее спасать людей без риска убить их.  
Уилл отошёл на шаг. Ещё на шаг.  
— Как всегда с открытым забралом, Ганнибал. Ты мог бы на меня обидеться, но никогда этого не делаешь, почему? Или я просто этого не замечаю?  
Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
— О, нет. Если это случится, ты заметишь первым.

В своей комнатушке, похожей то ли на тюремную камеру, то ли на монашескую келью, Уилл почувствовал, что может, наконец, выдохнуть.  
Все его форты оказались замками из песка. Один удар Лимы, и вот он стоит посреди пустыни, голый и открытый всем ветрам.  
Стоило радоваться. Ему никогда ещё не было так комфортно в дрифте, ему редко бывало настолько хорошо в постели, так в чём дело? Почему просто не принять эти отношения?  
«Это произошло слишком быстро. И я не помню как».  
Скажи он об этом Ганнибалу, тот наверняка захотел бы побеседовать о желании одновременно прижать к сердцу и оттолкнуть, о страхе быть брошенным.  
Почему не рассказать ему об утекающем времени и их взявшемся из ниоткуда «романе»?  
Ему приснилось, что он сидит за роскошным, накрытым столом в каком-то палаццо. Ганнибал привязал его к резному креслу с высокой спинкой и кормил с ложки, каждый раз бережно дуя на суп.  
Цветы и засушенные фрукты не пахли, суп оказался безвкусным, но скрип кожаных ремней звучал реально. Реальна была вибрация циркулярной пилы, вонзающейся в его череп.  
Во сне Уилл знал, что Ганнибал хочет вскрыть его голову и съесть мозг специальной вилочкой с цветочными орнаментами, пока он будет ещё жив. Он не удивлялся этому, потому что знал — Ганнибал поступает именно так, это его настоящая натура. Это его замысел.  
Кровь заливала глаза, склеивая веки и ресницы, Уилл неосторожно вдохнул, и она тут же забила ноздри, лёгкие...  
«Это не кровь», — вдруг понял он. — «Вода...»  
Она поднялась до самой его постели, бежала по стенам и потолку, проливаясь сверху, струилась даже из электронных часов, безразлично показывающих красным 27:80.  
45:81  
00:00  
\- 0  
Он проснулся от собственного крика, мокрый насквозь, и еле добрался до тесного душа, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало и убедиться, что жив. На секунду ему показалось, что его бледное небритое лицо с опухшими веками сейчас рассыпется на осколки, обнажая бессмысленную тьму внутри.  
Ничего.  
— Меня зовут Уилл Грэм, — сказал он своему отражению. — Я нахожусь в Шаттердоме Балтимора и сейчас четыре тридцать утра.  
Это сработало. Реальность понемногу вернулась.  
Он бросил на кровать полотенце, но не смог заставить себя лечь обратно.  
Кофейная банка оказалась пуста, кончился даже чай.  
Уилл надел спортивные штаны, сунул ноги в зашнурованные кроссовки, но, уходя, всё-таки пару раз провёл по волосам расчёской.

Кофеварка на мостике почти не пострадала — только кофейнику снесло ручку осколком. Мэттью, впрочем, всё равно сварил кофе на двоих.  
Без стёкол мостик выглядел голым, некоторые приборные панели отчётливо пахли горелой проводкой, но хуже всего был Лима. Он стоял в той же позе, в которой упал, когда кончился заряд: на коленях, впившись в голову скрюченными пальцами.  
— Депрессивное зрелище, да? — Мэттью плюхнулся в кресло и крутанулся вокруг своей оси. — Завтра его уберут.  
Уилл ничего не ответил.  
— Ну, — продолжил диспетчер, склонив голову к плечу. — С Карфагеном-то такого точно не случится.  
— О чём ты?  
— Ни о чём! — он развёл руками. — Просто ужасно потерять два егеря. Не знаю, что тут происходит с пилотами. Может, в столовке травятся? Спроси у Рэнди, когда он разрежет мистера Ди.  
Уилл стиснул кружку. Мэттью что-то знал и лелеял чувство собственной значительности.  
— Не знаешь, что происходит с пилотами, или просто не хочешь говорить?  
Мэттью оттолкнулся от пола и подъехал к нему, почти ударившись коленями о колени.  
— Я всегда был твоим фанатом, — проникновенно сказал он. — Ты универсал и со всеми так чудесно сходишься! Прямо как доктор Лектер. У него тут везде друзья: и мистер Ди, и Рэнди, и все эти пилоты, которые плохо кончили. С тобой Карфаген стал интереснее, береги себя, ладно?  
Он попытался заглянуть Уиллу в глаза снизу вверх.  
Ладно?  
Уилл нервно отвернулся.  
— Если ты что-то знаешь, лучше скажи об этом Джеку.  
— Ты лучше Джека.  
В этом Уилл очень сомневался.  
— Я хочу дрифтовать с тобой, — Мэттью улыбался, в его глазах застыло напряжённое, искательное выражение. — Но меня признали негодным, нестабильным. Как тебя когда-то. Только на твои недостатки закрыли глаза, потому что ты универсальный пилот.  
Уилл неприязненно взглянул на него и поднялся, отставив кружку с кофе.  
— Я не смогу убедить Джека взять того, кого он не хочет. И ты ещё не сказал ничего интересного.  
Мэттью отъехал обратно, не изменившись в лице.  
— Нет, ты лучше, чем сам о себе думаешь, ты всё понял. Просто пока не хочешь признавать. Если что, зови: я всегда готов проходить тесты, особенно с тобой.  
Уилл поймал себя на том, что Мэттью кажется ему даже забавным, но вот в его словах было что-то липкое, гадкое, они приставали к коже как паутина. И направлены были против Ганнибала.  
Он вернулся к себе и сел на край кровати, с опаской, словно она могла затянуть его, как трясина.  
Нужно было сразу извиниться перед Ганнибалом, уйти к нему, и не случилось бы ни кошмаров, ни разговора с Брауном.  
Ни одинокой дрочки под воспоминания о том, как Ганнибал слегка выпячивает изогнутые губы, целуя вены, как его язык скользит под крайнюю плоть, как дыхание щекочет кожу...  
У самого Уилла от недостатка практики никогда не получалось так хорошо. Один раз он, давясь, случайно пустил в ход зубы, и после этого Ганнибал долго не подпускал его, учил на своём примере... И явно обожал то, что делает, лаская с полной отдачей, сглатывая всё до капли.  
Одних воспоминаний оказалось достаточно, чтобы кошмары больше не приходили.

***

Абель Гидеон за годы заключения пополнел и стал ещё больше похож на провинциального банкира. Провинциального банкира-Чесапикского Потрошителя.  
Сначала Уилл не заметил его в тени; он вздрогнул, когда Гидеон надвинулся вдруг на него, как тигр, сдерживаемый только решёткой.  
— Бывший следователь Грэм старых привычек не бросает.  
Уилл раздражённо скрестил руки на груди.  
— Договоримся сразу. У меня нет времени играть в интеллектуальные игры с маньяками, мистер Гидеон. Я задают вопросы — вы отвечаете.  
— Дайте угадаю, доктор Чилтон думает, что это служебное расследование?  
— Это и есть служебное расследование.  
Глаза Гидеона блеснули в темноте, отражая белый свет тусклой тюремной лампы.  
— Кстати, как поживает Джек? Когда я говорил, что с доктором Лектером что-то не так, он сказал, чтобы я не страдал ерундой, а теперь вот инициировал служебное расследование. Дайте угадаю, кто-то умер, и военные теперь выкручивают ему яйца? Это очень больно, когда тебе выкручивают яйца, но хорошо мотивирует.  
— С чего вы взяли, что я пришёл из-за Ганнибала?  
Уилл сел на складной стул, постаравшись принять непринуждённую позу, перенять расслабление, игровое настроение Гидеона, спрятаться за ним, как за зеркалом. Чтобы зверь в клетке видел только своё отражение.  
Гидеон тоже сел на край койки, не сводя с него глаз.  
— Я вижу это в ваших зрачках. О, этот затравленный взгляд... Он уже внутри, верно? Да... Он уже там побывал, обсмотрел всё, ощупал, выбрал самое сладкое.  
Молчание — лучшая тактика против говорливого собеседника, но Уиллу казалось, что этот неприятный человек видит его насквозь и любые тактики против него бесполезны.  
— Вы были его пилотом шесть месяцев, мистер Гидеон. Потом взяли отпуск, отправились домой к семье...  
— И убил их. Так же, как убивал до этого всех своих жертв. Спасибо, я помню. А вот что помните вы?  
— Я не обязан отвечать на ваши вопросы.  
Он хотел сказать, что не понимает, о чём говорит Гидеон, но это была бы жалкая отговорка. В разговоре Прошлого с Будущим Прошлое не может обмануть Будущее.  
Гидеон прошёл через то же и ощутил тяжесть каждого шага, но не обязательно сделал из этого правильные выводы.  
— Доктор Лектер прекрасный человек. Обаятельный, умный, отличный собеседник, потрясающий шахматист, и, если вы не знали, сам дьявол по части бильярда — ни за что не играйте с ним в пул.  
Ещё говорят, что он красавец, но я не знаток мужской красоты, ничего не могу сказать.  
Уилл поморщился. Об их отношениях Гидеон знать не мог, просто ткнул пальцем в небо.  
— Дрифт с ним, это удовольствие. Тебя водят по прекрасным дворцами и соборам, поддерживают, холят и лелеют, а на самом деле откармливают, как свинью на убой.  
Его рана до сих пор не затянулась, но кто и как нанёс её на самом деле? И зачем?  
— Вы хотите сказать, что это доктор Лектер заставил вас убивать? Вы не были знакомы до первого убийства Чесапикского Потрошителя.  
— Он никогда никого не заставляет. Он просто остаётся.  
— Остаётся? — Уилл нахмурился. — Что вы имеете в виду?  
Гидеон обхватил прутья решётки, медленно сгибая пальцы по одному.  
— Остаётся в тебе. После дрифта, вместо дрифта. Он под твоей кожей. Он — это ты, ты — это он. Что мне оставалось делать? Я смог сохранить свою личность только убивая, потому что воспоминания об этом не подделать и не стереть.  
Уилл поднялся, чтоб успокоить нервный тик, заставляющий каблук выстукивать рваный ритм по бетонному полу.  
— Это слабые оправдания, мистер Гидеон. Вы пытаетесь косвенно обвинить доктора в собственных преступлениях.  
— Я пытаюсь донести до вас правду о безвыходности этого положения. Как тот бедный пилот, который покончил с собой у всех на глазах... Не смотрите на меня с такой ненавистью, я не имею доступа к каким-нибудь засекреченным архивам — это простая догадка. Я поступил бы точно так же, если б не нашёл свой оригинальный способ. Если подумать обо всех этих смертях и нервных срывах, бедняга Диммонд отделался легче всех нас!  
— Диммонд? — эта фамилия ничего Уиллу не говорила. Дю Морье, Гидеон, Фелл, Фрэнк, Бадж — среди дел пилотов, которые дал ему Джек, не было такого человека.  
— Да, Тони Диммонд. Что, Джек вам не рассказал? Наверное, не увидел связи, он ведь сгинул в бою... точнее, при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Ещё точнее — в разломе. Был похож на вас, кстати.  
— В... разломе?  
Твёрдая почва фактов стремительно уходила из-под ног.  
— И этого не знали? Даа... Ваше внутреннее расследование, как говорят мои санитары, сосёт. Карфаген — единственный, кто побывал в разломе и вернулся. Рухнул туда в обнимку с мёртвым кайдзю и пропал без вести. Его искали с подводными лодками, некрологи уже готовили в печать, заказывали американские флаги для гробов, как вдруг, через два дня покорёженный егерь появился в тумане на побережье Аляски и рухнул, как подкошенный. Ганнибал Лектер довёл его до берега в одиночку. Тела Диммонда так и не нашли.  
Бедный Тони Диммонд. А он ведь так хотел быть его другом!

***

Образцы крови, позвякивая в ампулах, уехали в холодильник. Рэндалл Тир проводил их долгим взглядом и сглотнул. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и Уилл немного смягчился к нему. Тир был очень молод для исследователя на такой должности и одержим «синдромом самозванца», хотя на его работу никто ни разу не жаловался. Алана попросила не давить на него, и Уилл рад был выполнить её просьбу, — он всё ещё чувствовал себя немного виноватым перед ней. Ему казалось, что с Аланой могло что-то получиться, что это был бы спокойный, правильный и устойчивый союз.  
Союз, в котором пациент навешивает груз своей нестабильности на бесплатного психотерапевта. Устойчивый, пока этот самый психолог стоит на ногах и не ломается под грузом.  
Нет, Алана не заслужила этого. К тому же, Уилл начал сомневаться, что хоть раз получал от секса с женщиной то, что чувствовал теперь в постели с мужчиной, — полную и настоящую свободу без обязательств. Он был уверен, что Ганнибал не имеет стыда и, ради его удовольствия, может организовать любое безумие. Именно — организовать. И проконтролировать идеальное исполнение.  
Максимум, что сам Уилл мог сделать для удовольствия Аланы — не давить на Рэндалла Тира.  
— Вас порекомендовал сюда доктор Лектер? — спросил он, разглядывая гигантские кости, смыкавшиеся под потолком, как стропила.  
Тир кивнул.  
— У меня лучшие оценки на курсе. Были, когда я учился. Палеонтология. Я регулярно публикуюсь... мне всегда были интересны кайдзю. А доктор Лектер знал меня со школы. У меня были тогда проблемы, и... он был моим психотерапевтом. Я до сих пор посвящаю ему статьи, неофициально, правда.  
Его бледные щёки порозовели. Он, видимо, почувствовал это, потому что поспешно схватил скальпель и вернулся к красному крылу Долархайда, которое как раз препарировал.  
— Это хорошо — иметь такого друга, — дипломатично заметил Уилл, не спуская с него глаз.  
— Мы не друзья. Я никогда о нас так не думал.  
— Но он о вас позаботился. И Фрэнсиса Долархайда тоже оставил здесь. Могу я посмотреть предварительные результаты вскрытия?  
— Я ещё не закончил. — Рэндалл кивнул на крыло. Его рука задрожала, но смотрел он не мигая, в упор, следя за каждым движением.  
— Кровь, содержимое желудка, — самые общие данные.  
Уилл поднялся и подошёл к нему, разглядывая обнажившиеся чёрные сухожилия крыла.  
— Нет. Я не могу.  
— У меня разрешение от капитана Кроуфорда. Или мне привести его? Всё может закончиться для вас очень неприятно, доктор Тир, вы же явно что-то скрываете.  
Дрожь вдруг прекратилась.  
— Хорошо, возьмите. Только читайте здесь.  
Он подал Уиллу отчёт, всё так же глядя в упор. Уилл осторожно взял папку с другой стороны, чтобы даже случайно не прикоснуться к нему. Бледный и блёклый Рэндалл сам казался ему похожим на глубоководное доисторическое существо, недавно выползшее на сушу.  
«Нет, он обычный парень, который много сидит в четырёх стенах. А я что... ревную?»  
Думать о ревности было стыдно. Но была особая прелесть в том, чтоб хотя бы мысленно, исподтишка, заявить права на важного ему человека.  
У него до этого никогда не было тех, кого хотелось бы ревновать.  
Уилл подсел ближе к столу, под лампу, и погрузился в чтение, отбросив все посторонние мысли. Чем дальше, тем более странным казался ему отчёт. Незнакомые пометки, сокращения и ссылки вели к другим отчётам, которых не могло быть — Тир утверждал, что раньше подобного не происходило. И тем не менее, кто-то получал информацию о странных мутациях тканей и крови регулярно.  
Уилл дошёл до содержимого желудка и едва поборол тошноту. Полупереваренная человеческая печень, поражённая раком. Одной загадкой меньше, нужно попросить Джека сообщить в ФБР Беверли. Фрэнсис Долархайд стал чудовищем не только снаружи, но и изнутри.  
Уилл вспомнил свой разговор с Рибой через пару дней после трагедии. Без макияжа, с опухшим от слёз лицом, она сидела на койке в лазарете, равнодушная и несчастная одновременно. Она не видела до конца, что произошло в кабине, но отчётливо слышала треск электрических разрядов и запах горящей плоти. Долархайд с нечеловеческой силой вырвал панель из щеки Лимы, снял перчатку и схватился за оголённые провода.  
Четыре шага до эвакуационного люка, рычаг с левой стороны, сотня ступеней вниз, — только привычка запоминать такие вещи спасла тогда Рибу от такой же судьбы.  
«В конце концов, он не смог тебя убить и не смог смотреть, как ты умираешь. Психологи считают, что он пытался остановиться, потому что ты помогла ему».  
Уилл не кривил душой. Долархайд разорвал нейромост, и сделал это не случайно. Именно в этот день, в этот раз он не хотел впускать Рибу глубоко в изменившееся сознание, чтоб не дать ей встретиться с тем, кто не пожелал больше прятаться. Со своей разновидностью вендиго?  
Кому он не хотел «отдавать» её?  
— Этот отчёт… — начал Уилл и остановился. Рэндалл дал ему увидеть нечто, не предназначенное для чужих глаз, а значит…  
Он резко нырнул вниз и вбок, так что скальпель лишь царапнул кончик уха.  
Дверь закрыта, жалюзи опущены, в коридоре никого и единственное оружие в руках — папка с отчётом по вскрытию.  
В следующий раз скальпель едва не вонзился ему в шею сзади, но Уилл успел откатиться под стол и вынырнуть в другой стороны. Тир не спешил его догонять. Он вытащил из угла канистру и широким жестом плеснул содержимое на стол, на Уилла, компьютеры и документы.  
— Он говорил «делай, как я скажу», «Спаси себя, убей всех, кто знает».  
— Он? — возможность для диалога это возможность выжить. Уилл не собирался ею пренебрегать даже после того, как Рэндалл бросил на пол горящую зажигалку.  
— Мой хозяин. Так должно было начаться моё становление.  
— Ты не должен убивать себя. — Уилл медленно начал обходить стол, не делая резких движений, как гимнаст по канату; с одной стороны огонь, а с другой - острый скальпель. Едкий дым уже щипал глаза, но пожарная сигнализация молчала.  
— Я не могу спасти себя. Только убить всех, кто знает.  
В его тёмных глазах застыла бессловесная мука. Так смотрели на Уилла собаки, когда он расставался с ними: всё понимая, но не умея выразить свою тоску.  
— Твой хозяин не обрадуется, если ты умрёшь, — расстояние сокращалось, рука со скальпелем немного опустилась, значит, он выбрал правильную тактику.  
— У него есть другой. Тот, кого он любит больше!  
В мгновение ока всё переменилось: Рэндалл оскалил мелкие зубы, зарычал — этот рык напомнил Уиллу предсмертные хрипы Долархайда — и бросился в атаку.  
Убей всех. Спаси себя.  
Он смог перехватить руку Рэндалла и как следует повозить его лицом по столу с препаратами в стекле. Но недолго, — тот извернулся и сделал ему подсечку.  
Они долго катались по полу среди битого стекла и разлитого спирта, кашляя от дыма, пытаясь изломать, изорвать, уничтожить друг друга, как дикие звери, и в какой-то момент Уилл оказался верхом на противнике, со скальпелем в руках, но бил кулаками, всё бил и бил, не мог сдержать восторженной дрожи. В какой-то миг ему показалось, что Рэндалл превратился в Ганнибала, неподвижно смотрящего в одну точку, и удар по знакомому, почти родному лицу вышел особенно сильным— костяшки оставили на щеке кровавый след.  
Сначала он не понял, откуда взялась кровь, но среди дыма поблёскивала рукоятка скальпеля, а лезвие исчезало в шее Рэндалла.  
«Нужно выбираться», — подумал Уилл, но силы кончились. Он смог только закрыть Тиру глаза, и потерял сознание.

Он очнулся только в лазарете, и Ганнибал дремал в кресле рядом, держа его за руку, а на следующий день принёс суп из шёлковой курицы.  
Уютные, домашние отношения среди полувоенной обстановки, военных судов и федералов с бесконечными вопросами о случившемся. Очередной форт, но, на этот раз, для двоих.

***

Чёрное, с зеленоватым отливом, перо ворона Уилл поначалу принял за оленье перо, и вздрогнул,когда оно коснулось его губ.  
— Мне сказали… что ты был в разломе, — сонно прохрипел он и откашлялся. Ганнибал навис над ним, опираясь на локоть.  
— Это сказал кто-то из твоего сна?  
Кончик пера обвёл адамово яблоко.  
— Нет… Джек.  
Маленькая ложь, неприятная ему самому, ещё один кирпичик в стене форта. Быть одному за прочными стенами тоскливо, жить без защиты и доверия небезопасно… Почему не поручить свою защиту единственному, кто понимает?  
— Да, я был там.  
Перо скользнуло вокруг напрягшегося соска и ниже, к животу.  
— Что ты видел?  
Ганнибал наклонился ближе.  
— Я падал в небо, которому не было ни конца ни края. И это всё, что я помню. Единственное воспоминание в моём дворце памяти, которое закрыто и от меня тоже. Я вижу лишь его тень на стене пещеры.  
Уилл поцеловал его, создавая новое воспоминание, полное сочувствия и нежности. Полное… любви?  
— Тебе не снятся кошмары об этом?  
— Мне уже давно не снятся кошмары. Я прогнал их.  
Поцелуй в лоб, в глаза, снова в губы… ритуал вроде помазания елеем.  
Или прощания с покойником.  
— Ты точно их отогнал от этой постели.  
— Для тебя моя постель совершенно безопасна, поэтому твоей психике не нужно подавлять и вытеснять происходящее. Это наша реальность, Уилл. Мы творим её вместе, в гармонии, и она стоит того, чтобы существовать в ней.  
Их пальцы переплелись, дыхание стало тяжелее. Одно дыхание на двоих. Одно тело на двоих.  
«Он под твоей кожей. Он — это ты, ты — это он.»  
«Он остаётся. После дрифта, вместо дрифта».  
Уилл мысленно велел Абелю заткнуться, но на этот раз не смог заснуть в уютную темноту.

Осенний лес встретил его на этот раз укутанный в зиму. Чёрно-белый: великое множество цветов, слишком большое, чтоб человеческий глаз мог их разглядеть, родило отсутствие всякого цвета.  
Рукой в чёрной зимней перчатке Уилл проверил натяжение белой верёвки. Хорошо. Олень знал, когда тянуть, а когда остановиться, и не возражал против ярма на шее.  
Верёвка тянулась к Ганнибалу. Он оделся на свою казнь так же безупречно, как обычно: в сшитый на заказ костюм, в дорогое зимнее пальто. Не испытывал страха, не умолял о пощаде, даже привязанный к дереву, даже с петлёй на горле, готовой затянуться при любом движении оленя.  
Он всё ещё был хозяином положения.  
— Какой ответ ты хочешь услышать, Уилл?  
— Всё, что происходит сейчас и всё, что должно произойти, и есть ответ.  
Контуры смазались, больше не было ничего определённого.  
— Я хочу признания. Я хочу, чтобы ты признал, кто ты.  
В чаще можно было разглядеть тени. Или то был лишь обман зрения? Тени, приглашённые на казнь своего палача.  
— Я должен признать себя монстром, пока ты не хочешь видеть монстра, растущего внутри тебя?  
Уилл свистнул, и олень медленно двинулся вперёд по хрусткому снегу, натягивая верёвку всё сильнее.  
— Почему бы не воззвать к лучшей моей стороне?  
— Не знаю, существует ли она. — Во сне он действительно не знал. Это был тот же Ганнибал, что привязал его к креслу и вскрывал череп: самодовольное чудовище, исполненное чувства собственной правоты. Правоты в чём?  
— Мы не способны полностью узнать другое человеческое существо, если только не любим его. Это любовь позволяет нам видеть потенциал в наших любимых. Через неё мы показывает любимым их потенциал.  
Что-то неуловимо менялось в нём, смертная тень легла на знакомое лицо, меняя его почти до неузнаваемости. Уилл подошёл ближе, пытаясь разглядеть и понять, что это значит.  
— Выражение любви воплощает потенциал наших любимых в жизнь.  
Уилл свистнул вновь. Он не думал о жестокости, просто существо перед ним не было человеком.  
Вендиго с мёртвыми глазами, сбросивший, наконец, человеческую шкуру.

Уилл шёл, посвистывая, рядом с оленем переполненный радостью. Пока хрипение не стало явственным, прекрасно различимым в тишине леса.  
Фонтан алой крови взметнулся до тонких веток. Это было правильно, но задушить Ганнибала своими руками, чувствуя каждый спазм, каждое биение жилки на шее, было бы ещё правильнее.

Он боялся проснуться и обнаружить, что душит Ганнибала, но тот сидел в кресле, одетый в кимоно, и читал под ночником какую-то книгу. Чёрное перо лежало между страниц как закладка.  
— Что тебе приснилось? — спросил он не глядя.  
Уилл спустил ноги с кровати, ощутил босыми ступнями ковёр и немного успокоился от соприкосновения с реальностью.  
— Что я убиваю тебя.  
— Вот как? — Ганнибал отложил книгу. — Скажи мне, как ты это делаешь?  
— Собственными руками. Вернее… Не совсем. Я душу тебя. И чувствую… радость.  
— Ты чувствовал то же самое, когда убил Рэндалла? Восторг, облегчение, счастье.  
— Да. — Уилл даже не взглянул на него. Он знал, что Ганнибал доволен. Думал, что Ганнибал доволен.  
— Ты человек, а значит, у тебя есть выбор. Кайдзю, твои естественные противники в этом мире, не имеют выбора, они могут только уничтожать, а значит, вероятно, не чувствуют радости, поднимаясь к нам. Осознанность даёт нам радость, чувство контроля над своей жизнью и судьбой. Тебя делает счастливым не моя смерть, не смерть Рэндалла или Удильщика, а ощущение сделанного выбора. Ты выбрал убивать, Уилл, и я уважаю твоё решение.  
Уилл криво ухмыльнулся.  
— И что? Станешь моей жертвой, чтоб мне было хорошо? Нет, так далеко твоё человеколюбие не идёт.  
Ганнибал задрал подбородок и прищурился. Он, казалось, был не в восторге от каверзного вопроса.  
— Если ты убьёшь меня, ты останешься один. Конечно, для тебя это привычно, но память будет воскрешать меня в самые неподходящие моменты, отравляя твоё счастье с другими. Именно так, по кирпичику, горе возводит свой замок. Я знаю это, ведь мой дворец памяти, который так понравился тебе, стоит на фундаменте горя, одиночества и страданий.  
— Если я правда такой, каким ты меня считаешь, тебе меня не разжалобить.  
Ганнибал поднялся и подошёл к стулу, на котором, идеально сложенные, висели брюки.  
— Я предлагаю тебе осознанный выбор. – Он выдернул ремень, аккуратно сложил вдвое и протянул Уиллу. – Я буду в твоей власти. Только от тебя зависит, доживу ли я до оргазма, и какие синяки в этом случае останутся на моей шее. Ты выиграешь при любом исходе, ведь в любви нет проигравших.  
Уилл помедлил, но принял ремень.  
— Если я убью тебя, разве это будет выражением любви?  
— Жизнь на службе у Егерей сама по себе выражение неизбежной любви, возникающей между двумя частями целого. Любовь родительская, дружеская, романтическая, страстная. Тебе нужно лишь выбрать.  
Он щёлкнул ремнём и усмехнулся.  
— Наверное, в основном я люблю только себя. Результат своей работы, — дни, когда никто не умирает. Своих собак. То, что я чувствую к тебе, это…  
Ганнибал сбросил кимоно и встал перед ним на колени, подставляя беззащитное горло.  
— Ты не можешь любить себя, ненавидя при этом меня. Мы — часть одного целого. Душа Карфагена родилась от нашей связи.  
— Таких «душ» было много, — Уилл накинул ремень, застегнул его, но всё не решался затянуть как следует.  
— Но никто ещё не заходил так далеко.  
Уилл всегда считал себя человеком во всём знающим меру, балансирующим на границе, но вышло так, что, намотав конец ремня на руку, он не узнал себя. Убийство Тира было спонтанным, самозащитой в состоянии аффекта, убийство кайдзю — чем-то вроде рыбалки, убийством спланированным, но невинным. Хоббса он застрелил, пытаясь спасти Эбигейл.  
Ни одно из них не имело отношения ни к любви, ни к сексу.  
Натяжение. Ослабление. Разрешённый вдох. Прерванный выдох.  
Он жалел, что видит только затылок Ганнибала, но, войдя, почувствовал, как всё его тело отзывается на лишение воздуха, как дрожь проходит волнами.  
— Борьба за жизнь... — прохрипел Ганнибал, когда Уилл запустил руку в его жёсткие волосы, запрокидывая голову властным жестом. — Непреодолимый рефлекс... у тех, кто хотя бы подсознательно хочет жить...  
Уилл снова затянул ремень, на этот раз не спеша ослаблять. Пусть поборется.  
Он не мог понять, что приятнее: власть над тем, кто не признаёт над собой ничьей власти, или низкие плотские ощущения от того, как сокращаются чужие мышцы вокруг его члена.  
Оргазм пришёл быстрее, чем обычно, но с разгона, ярче, полнее, и на самом пике Уилл натянул ремень до последнего, несмотря на хрипы, и не отпускал, даже когда Ганнибал царапал ногтями ремень и шею, тщетно пытаясь освободиться.  
Переводя дух, он смотрел, как сходят на нет последние попытки, как движения становятся всё заторможеннее...  
Когда Ганнибал потерял сознание, Уилл снял ремень и какое-то время просто смотрел на неподвижное обнажённое тело.  
— Я убил тебя.  
Это не приносило удовольствия. Мертвецы не могут возражать, не могут отвечать, а Уилл привык в последнее время, чтобы ему отвечали.  
Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и вспомнил уроки оказания первой помощи.  
«Ты так и не смог выбрать», — вот первое, что сказал ему Ганнибал, прокашлявшись.

 

Уилл думал, что теперь уснёт легко и быстро. Он думал, что всё-таки сделал выбор — по теории Ганнибала это должно было принести счастье и покой. Не принесло.  
Бессонница. Чужой потолок. Тонны железа и бетона над головой вдавливают фундамент всё глубже в океанское дно.  
Как там Уинстон? Бакстер? Остальные «потерянные мальчики»? Неужели забыли своего хозяина?  
Два часа ночи пятьдесят девять минут. Отец тоже страдал бессонницей. Он выходил на берег моря, садился на перевёрнутую шлюпку и курил. Его видно было из окна; когда маленький Уилл просыпался ночью, ему достаточно было отдёрнуть занавеску в предрассветных сумерках, чтобы убедиться: отец здесь, он никуда не делся, его не украли и не съели чудовища с чердака.  
Отец умер почти десять лет назад, но ещё долго, мучаясь бессонницей, Уилл поднимал жалюзи, надеясь разглядеть знакомый силуэт на берегу.  
В Шаттердоме не было окон.  
Уилл поднялся тихо, чтобы не разбудить Ганнибала, и ушёл в док.  
Карфаген послушно ждал, всегда готовый к выходу. Казалось, он задремал, опустив голову на грудь, но это просто техники, поправляя что-то в шейных креплениях, сдвинули шлем, да так и оставили на ночь.  
— Устал, старик? — тихо, но ласково спросил у него Уилл, садясь на железную лестницу напротив. Он не испытывал к Карфагену неприязни — наверное, Ганнибал был прав, эта железная махина стала чем-то вроде их ребёнка. Они вдвоём составляли его единую душу.  
Один человек не может управлять егерем, нужны два пилота, и точно так же двое нужны, чтобы зачать ребёнка.  
Он закрыл глаза, на одну секунду, просто чтобы дать им отдых, но за эту секунду ангар изменился. Кто-то включил аварийные красные лампы, и в их свете Карфаген почернел, став похожим на...  
Вендиго. Гигантский вендиго упирался рогами в потолок. Его белесые глаза безучастно смотрели на «игрушечную» технику внизу.  
Уилл замер, боясь попасться ему, перестал даже дышать. Ступеньки врезались в спину, но он даже не заметил боли.  
Костлявая тварь наклонилась над ним, попыталась сделать к нему шаг, протянуть руку, но фиксаторы прочно удерживали её на месте, хотя металл скрипел и гнулся из последних сил...  
— Carthago delenda est, — произнёс кто-то над ухом. Уилл вздрогнул и пришёл в себя. Мэттью Браун, вальяжный и с кофейной кружкой. Ну конечно.  
Просто очередной кошмар.  
— Карфаген должен быть разрушен... — эхом пробормотал он, не глядя на Мэттью.  
— Первое, что приходит в голову, когда слышишь его название, да? Не очень удачное имя, хотя каламбур понятный.  
Уилл поднялся.  
— Мне пора.  
— У Рэнди что-нибудь нашли? Нет, конечно ничего, он всё уничтожил и сжёг.  
— Ты знаешь, для кого он готовил отчёты?  
Мэттью закатил глаза и всплеснул руками. Излишне драматично.  
— Да брось, это очевидно! Будь у меня твои доказательства...  
— У меня нет доказательств.  
— Нет... или ты просто не помнишь? — Мэттью улыбнулся. — Или подожди, ты же не влюбился?  
Разговор становился бесполезным. Уилл резко развернулся и пошёл прочь. К себе. Не к Ганнибалу, как сначала хотел.  
— Жду приглашения на тесты! — донеслось ему вслед.

 

***

Когайджи вернулся. Никто не узнал его — сначала он был лишь ещё одной меткой в разломе, но Ганнибал точно определил, кому принадлежали показавшиеся из воды крылья.  
— Он остаётся возле разлома, к городу не идёт, — Джек нервничал, теперь он во всём чувствовал опасность, в мельчайших отклонениях от привычного хода вещей.  
— Видимо, решил выбрать для убийства более уединенное место, — заметил Ганнибал. Его разум был спокоен и безмятежен, полон интереса и приятного, щекочущего ожидания. Уилл попытался настроиться на ту же волну, но его болтало сильнее, синхронизация грозила в любую минуту лопнуть, как туго натянутая нить.  
Мелкий дождь, накрапывающий с утра, перерос в ливень, потоками заливающий шлем.  
— Неплохо бы дворники сделать, — проворчал Уилл, и от тёплого смешка Ганнибала по всему его телу побежали совершенно неуместные мурашки.  
— Вряд ли Чио поддержит предложение. Мы с ней видим основу концепции Карфагена в естественности...  
Когайджи ударил слева, но то был обманный маневр. Заблокировав когти, Карфаген пропустил мощный удар хвостом в голову. Такой, что весь мир на секунду заполнился однообразным гудением на одной ноте.  
Кайдзю не дождался контратаки, расправил крылья полностью и полетел к городу, оборачиваясь иногда, будто указывая дорогу.  
— Сукин сын! Карфаген, он быстрее вас!  
Уилл выругался сквозь зубы. Ионная пушка на егере стояла, но маломощная.  
— Хотя бы подбейте его!  
Он вскинул руку, прицеливаясь. Ганнибал не вмешивался, в том, что касалось стрельбы, его полностью устраивала позиция ведомого, хотя зрение было острее, чем у Уилла.  
Когайджи метался зигзагами, из пяти выстрелов только один достиг цели, полностью разнеся правое крыло. Дракон-кайдзю взревел и тяжело рухнул в засиявшие от крови волны.  
Уилл ещё ни разу не бегал в Карфагене, но это оказалось не так уж трудно: лёгкий егерь был приспособлен к этому гораздо лучше, чем более мощные модели.  
Когайджи барахтался, пытаясь взлететь; увидев противника, он подобрался и прыгнул, целясь в живот.  
— Не так быстро!  
Карфаген всадил короткий меч ему в бок, но не вытащил сразу, а наоборот, прижал тушу к своей килевидной груди, сдавил, одновременно проворачивая лезвие, вонзая его глубже...  
Когайджи попытался выскользнуть вверх, царапая задними лапами обшивку.  
— Чёрт, уходит! — Уилл вонзил меч глубже, но клинок ударил в кость и завяз.  
— Значит, испытаем кое-что новое. — Ганнибал протянулся и нажал кнопку на приборной панели. Под его рукой загорелась на жёлтом чёрная пиктограмма оленьих рогов.  
Карфаген уткнулся лбом в живот кайдзю, и острые антрацитовые рога ударили в броню, прорастая, ветвясь, разрывая ткани.  
Вендиго. Демон.  
Нейромост рухнул, но не в реальность. Уилл обнаружил, что снова входит в капеллу, но на этот раз Ганнибал ждал его у алтаря без свечей, всё в том же кремовом костюме.  
— Нужно вернуться, Уилл. У нас есть незаконченное дело.  
— Да, — едва слышно согласился он. — Нужно вернуться.  
Он сделал шаг назад, ещё шаг, и так, пока стены капеллы не исчезли во тьме. Плитка под ногами кончилась, осталась лишь вода, тяжёлая от крови.  
— В пространстве памяти мы способны победить энтропию, — голос Ганнибала звучал отовсюду, словно он говорил с кафедры исчезнувшего собора. — Разбитая чашка собирается вновь.  
Уилл шагнул вперёд, победив отвращение, и вновь оказался в осеннем лесу, перед воротами замка. На этот раз он просто перелез через ржавую ограду.  
Замок приблизился сам, навис над ним тяжёлой громадой и поглотил. Уилл ожидал увидеть внутри галереи и коридоры, как в первый раз, но его затянуло в катакомбы с низким потолком, едва освещённые огарками в нишах. Лабиринт, в центре которого билось чёрное сердце вендиго. Он хорошо слышал его стук.  
— Ганнибал!  
Ему показалось, что он видит кого-то вдалеке. Приблизившись, он с ужасом понял, что мелькнувший за поворотом силуэт — его собственный.  
— Ты видел, каков я, когда умираю. Что ещё ты стремишься увидеть?  
— Правду.  
— Правду обо мне?  
— О Долархайде. О Тире. И о тебе тоже. Ты проводил над ними эксперименты?  
— Они хотели измениться, достичь единения с собственным «я», скрывающимся глубоко внутри. Это благородное желание.  
Уилл усмехнулся. Ну конечно, всё так благородно! Простое человеческое желание помочь другому, заставив его страдать, извратив саму его суть и убив.  
— Ты хочешь того же, Уилл. Найти себя, соединиться с центром собственной личности и обрести гармонию. На этом простом желании отчасти строятся все религии. Мы ищем место в мире, который сами же создаём.  
— А чего хочешь ты? Ты что-то увидел там, в разломе. Что там случилось?  
— Ничего. Случился я.  
Земляной пол ушёл из-под ног, и Уилл почувствовал, что падает. Падает в бескрайнее небо.  
Он увидел лоскутное одеяло иссечённых каналами долин и скалистый, изломанный горный хребет, вздыбившийся на востоке.  
Семь лун Раггадора восходят с семи сторон над древней столицей, отмечая начало нового цикла для жрецов Древних: бесформенные, причудливо-уродливые серые тени в балахонах сливаются на узких мощёных улицах в сплошной поток, стремящийся к Храмовому Кварталу. Всю ночь они будут тянуть песнопения, прославляя Того Кто В Глубине, Царицу Боли и Семь Королей Ужаса, чьи имена колеблют землю и вздымают волны.  
Шесть лун Раггадора восходят с шести сторон над маяком Ахрамантос, чей красный глаз вечно мерцает для мореходов бурного моря, зелёного в свете лун и красного как кровь на рассвете солнца. Чёрная башня маяка, на которую не поднимался никто из живых, говорит на языке света об острове мертвецов, плоть которых давно пожрала Чёрная лепра, но разум всё ещё живёт под истлевшими бинтами и двигает высохшие тела. Женщина в лиловом платье сидит на обрыве, глядя в море, её голова — кокон бинтов с письменами. Они развеваются за её спиной, хлопают по ветру.  
«Это ошибка», — думает она. — «За мной приплывут».  
Она ещё жива, но это ненадолго.  
Пять лун Раггадора восходят с пяти сторон над пустыней, искрящейся как золото. Она обширна, как та древняя страна, что рассыпалась в прах на этом самом месте, оставив после себя лишь фрески с историей своего падения. Порою, среди барханов появляется, как мираж, красный бедуин, совершающий паломничество к далёкой упавшей звезде, что лежит, по легенде, на другом краю песков. Алые и золотые флаги забытых армий реют в тиши над развалинами — последний символ гордыни, бессмертной, как время.  
Четыре луны Раггадора восходят с четырёх сторон над Фабрикой Плоти, где Предтечи выращивают и пестуют Детей Древних, несмышлёных младенцев, выходящих в Земли От через Разломы, чтоб уничтожить жалкое «человечество», зародившееся там. Кардинал Предтеча в высоком костяном уборе шагает, звеня медными пластинами на раздвоенных ногах-копытах. Длинные чуткие пальцы четырёх его рук касаются чувствительных слизистых стенок Компьютера-Матки — Дворца Плоти, запрограммированного на новое Дитя, обременённое гигантский шипастым зародышем.  
Три луны Раггадора восходят с трёх сторон над девственно чистыми льдами Западного полюса. Тысячелетние ледники тают, истекают тонкими струйками в Океан, грозящий вот-вот подняться и затопить острова Конклава в угоду Тому Кто в Глубине, вечно спящему Королю Грядущего. Некоторые ледники рушатся в море с грохотом, которого никто не слышит. Некоторые становятся похожи на величественные дворцы с узорными башнями. Ледяные цветы распускаются втуне, никем не видимые, и опадают, рассыпаясь с печальным звоном.  
Две луны Раггадора восходят с двух сторон над горным оплотом мудрецов — храмами-башенками в сети тропинок, протянутых над бездной. Удалившиеся от мира Герменевты хранят здесь знания обо всех покорённых мирах. Шесть фасеточных глаз под расшитыми золотом капюшонами устремлены на древние свитки, жёсткие диски, пластины из неизвестного металла, испещрённые системой засечек, гобелены и верёвки с узлами. Их безгубые рты шевелятся, их серые бороды, похожие на клоки пыли, метут землю. Многим Герменевтам не нужны тропинки: они взбираются по отвесным стенам, цепляясь за невидимые трещинки всеми шестью руками и ногами, могут часами лежать в тени выступа, поджидая горного барана, и легко разрывают горло даже вожаку стада.  
Последняя луна Раггадора восходит на Востоке. Цвет её — синий. и атрибут её — холод. Ей молятся наёмные убийцы, моряки и безумцы, под ней заключают тайные браки и душат незаконнорожденных младенцев. Пятна на ней похожи на лицо, и это лицо видит нарушившего границу между мирами.  
«Сын мой», — говорит синяя луна, и её лицо — лицо его давно умершей матери, истлевшее до черепа.  
Мой сын, родившийся в далёкой, непригодной для жизни, зелёной Земле От.  
Вернись ко мне плоть от плоти моей, яд от жала моего.

— Видишь? Это то, чего я хотел для тебя, Уилл. Для нас обоих.  
Они падали вместе медленно, как опавшие листья в безветренную погоду. Опавшие листья в вечно осеннем лесу у подножья замка. Слившись в самом тёплом и крепком объятии.  
— Это прекрасно…  
Небо разверзлось в мятущееся земное море, где Когайджи вырвался, унося в своём теле обломки рогов, и, схватив Карфаген зубами за шею, швырнул его головой вперёд на стену Шаттердома, насел сверху, скрежеща когтями.  
Уилл отстранённо смотрел, как клацают перед лицом гигантские челюсти. Он был оглушён новым знанием и образами.  
Другой мир, дикий и свободный, где не действуют правила человеческого общества. Красота, которую невозможно описать, идёт об руку с древним ужасом, для которого ни в одном языке нет слов. Земля — всего лишь маленький захолустный остров на отшибе, есть нечто неизмеримо больше, загадочное и величественное.  
— Человек не может там выжить… как тебе удалось?  
Вновь нырок в подсознание. Кабинет Ганнибала в Балтиморе, полумрак и кожаные кресла.  
— Предтечи.  
Карие глаза Ганнибала светятся золотым, но солнце никогда не попадает в занавешенное окно под таким углом.  
— Они выбрали тебя?  
— Моя природа сделала выбор за них. К сожалению, Энтони погиб, но его плоть и кровь не пропали даром. Если рассматривать наши с Рэндаллом опыты с точки зрения мифологии, он обрёл статус Бога. Как и те люди, части которых я приготовил для Фрэнсиса.  
Огромный вендиго вырос из тёмного паркета. Он сидел в позе лотоса, и шесть его рук раскинулись крыльями.  
— Мы не сможем там жить… ты не сможешь там жить.  
По стенам побежали трещины, будто хрупкая штукатурка не могла больше сдерживать тьму, густую и блестящую, как смола.  
В реальности так же трещала изнутри обшивка Карфагена, живая смола обволакивала кабину, и Уилл почувствовал себя мухой в янтаре.  
— Карфаген! Что за чертовщина у вас там?!  
— Я думаю, Джек, полевые испытания закончены, — Ганнибал снял шлем. “Смола” тянулась от его плеч, как плащ.  
— Приказываю уничтожить цель и вернуться в Шаттердом! Немедленно! Уилл, ты слышишь меня?!  
Над Балтимором и Шаттердомом выли сирены.  
— Твои приказы удивительно совпадают с моими намерениями. — Уилл ещё не видел Ганнибала таким довольным вне их постели. Он хотел ответить Джеку, но тьма давила на грудь, засасывала, как болото.  
— Капитан Кроуфорд! Сэр!  
— Что там, Браун?  
— Вы только посмотрите на это!  
— Что за… О, господи…  
Джек ещё никогда не поминал Господа, сколько Уилл его помнил. Но сейчас он был в своём праве.  
Это видео обошло потом интернет, — кто-то, снимавший из вертолёта, продал его журналистам за огромную сумму.  
Карфаген Они, истекающий потоками чёрной «крови», переливающейся, будто ночное небо, вытянул шею и открыл пасть, полную острых белых клыков. В этой пасти не было ничего механического, только скользкая плоть и подвижный длинный язык.  
Даже Когайджи попытался отпрянуть, но мечи-когти пришпилили его, словно булавки.  
И дракон закричал. Высоко, на одной ноте, будто ужас, не заложенный в него создателями, зародился сам.  
Он всё кричал и кричал, пока Карфаген вырывал из него куски и глотал их, давясь, едва пережёвывая.  
Это была битва двух чудовищ, — настоящая, не красивое выражение, подхваченное прессой.  
Нет, не битва. Бойня.  
Уилл чувствовал, как всё дрожит, как потоки светящейся голубой крови захлёстывают его, но ему было уже всё равно. Шлем куда-то исчез, Карфаген прирос своей плотью к его щеке, укутал его тело. Ганнибал был рядом с ним, лицом к лицу. Когда-то они точно так же лежали среди белых простыней, отгороженные от всего мира, наслаждаясь теплом друг друга.  
— Он живой…  
Сны про вендиго вели правильным путём, но догадка казалась слишком безумной.  
— Частично. Он способен преобразовывать биомассу и под его бронёй — живые ткани, но по-настоящему живым его делаем мы. Мы его мозг и его душа, его осознание себя.  
— Он захватил нас.  
— Нет, он оберегает нас. Он был нашим ребёнком, но станет нашей матерью, пока мы не окрепнем для нового мира.  
Уилл попытался двинуть рукой, вырвать её из стены, но у него ничего не вышло.  
— А если я не соглашусь? — он не мог поддаться просто так, не поборовшись.  
— Егерю нужны два пилота, Уилл. Я не смогу принять твой отказ.  
— Что, это разобьёт тебе сердце?  
Ганнибал улыбнулся и погладил его по чёрной щеке.  
— Это будет испытанием для моей любви.  
Можно было бороться, угрожать, барахтаться… но зачем? Время словно остановилось в идеальной точке. Дальше — новый мир, новое рождение и жизнь.  
Он всем телом прижался к Ганнибалу, и, засыпая, почувствовал на губах нежный поцелуй.

Осень горела по берегам Потомака; древняя река шумела вокруг, лизала его бродни, пытаясь прыгнуть выше колена, как игривый пёс.  
Уилл глубоко вдохнул холодный утренний воздух, отдававший первыми ночными заморозками, и закинул удочку.  
Леска изогнулась в воздухе змеёй, поплавок бесшумно лёг на воду. Теперь — ждать.  
Он вглядывался в прозрачный поток, стараясь разглядеть форель, но что-то тёмное постоянно возникало на периферии зрения, отвлекая. Не выдержав, он обернулся.  
— Место дрянь, — заявил отец, подойдя ближе. — Я тебе говорил, что надо идти выше по течению. Тут в воде какое-то чёрное дерьмо вроде нефти.  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Наверное, тина, у меня уже три форели.  
— Иди ты.  
Какое-то время они молчали.  
— Нравится? — вдруг спросил отец.  
— М?  
— Здесь. На Потомаке, в твоей голове… — он обвёл рукой берега.  
— Здесь одиноко. Знаешь, я всегда был один, даже когда ты был жив. Раньше я думал, что это нормально. Сейчас не думаю. У меня появился… кое-кто, и всё сразу изменилось.  
— Хочешь всё бросить и уйти с ним?  
— Да. Нет. Не знаю…  
— Или он просто тебя не пускает?  
Вода впереди забурлила, корона рогов медленно поднималась на поверхность.  
— Разве это так важно?  
— Может и нет, но я тут заметил одно дело. — Отец смотал леску и достал из кармана комбинезона мятую бейсболку. — Эвакуационная система ещё работает. Можешь успеть на последний поезд, Следопыт. Ну, бывай.  
Уилл улыбнулся. Давно никто не называл его так. Отец был последним.  
Вендиго проводил удалявшуюся фигуру взглядом. Уилл глубоко вздохнул и сделал шаг назад.  
Снова кабинет… Нет, кухня. Кухня в доме Ганнибала, он был там один раз, когда они решили провести выходные дома, и теперь Ганнибал стоял перед ним такой же, как тогда: в белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, в тёмных брюках.  
— Ты не останешься? — спросил он будничным тоном, словно приглашал на обед. В руке у него был кухонный нож, на разделочной доске пестрели овощи.  
— Нет, прости. Я не готов слиться с тобой, иначе… Иначе я потеряю что-то важное. Мой Потомак.  
Лицо Ганнибала осталось непроницаемым.  
— Я не могу уйти без тебя. Время обернулось вспять и собрало разбитую мною чашку. Я нашёл тебя и нашёл мир, предназначенный для нас. Понимаешь? Я позволил тебе узнать меня, понять меня. Я сделал тебе редкий подарок, но ты не хочешь его брать. Ты хотел бы… что? Забрать у меня жизнь?  
— Нет… нет!  
— Тогда что? Свободу? Посадить меня за решётку? Может быть, ты думал, что сможешь изменить меня так же, как я изменил тебя?  
— Я уже смог...  
Уилл в два шага сократил расстояние между ними и крепко обнял.  
— Прости меня… — прошептал он, чувствуя, как рука Ганнибала ласкает его щеку, шею, спину…  
— Я прощаю тебя. Надеюсь, и ты простишь меня, Уилл.  
...как нож вспарывает его живот.  
В реальности это был скорее твёрдый чёрный шип, растущий из запястья. Кровь капала с него на живой, шевелящийся пол и тут же исчезала. Уилл едва сдержал рвотный позыв, чувствуя, как шип шевелится у него внутри.  
— Боюсь, теперь у тебя нет выбора, Уилл. Ты сможешь выжить только в симбиозе с Карфагеном.  
Ганнибал снова погладил его по щеке, обвёл большим пальцем край уха. Уилла бросало то в холод, то в жар, зубы лязгали, но он смог выдавить «нет», прежде чем вырвал себя из его объятий, из объятий Карфагена, теряя куски брони, куски собственной кожи, собственного мяса.

Спасатели, нашедшие его потом в герметичной капсуле, как в стеклянном гробу, говорили, что хотя он был без сознания, его левый глаз, помертвевший, почти белый, был открыт и наблюдал за каждым их движением.

 

***  
Шаттердом умер.  
Кларисса стянула с себя водолазный костюм и распустила волосы. Белокожая, рыжая и обнажённая, она стояла на краю затопленной пусковой шахты, по которой когда-то спускали и поднимали кабину пилотов. Тёмная вода плескалась у ног, но тайны в ней больше не было.  
Грэм сидел к ней спиной на крутящемся стуле диспетчера.  
— Я всё думала о твоём рассказе… — Она принялась одеваться. — Карфаген повредил стену, но здесь всё разворочено.  
— Я не видел, что было дальше. Говорят, к Карфагену направили истребители. Если видео осталось, то в военных архивах. Вряд ли туда совались эсминцы — оружие Карфагена больше не могло нейтрализовать кровь кайдзю, океан был отравлен.  
— И ты больше не видел его?  
— Нет. Готова? Пошли обратно.  
Они возвращались в молчании. Казалось, всё было сказано. Кларисса надеялась, что мёртвый город принесёт ей хоть какую-нибудь весточку от отца, но пришла пора сказать себе правду: отец давно умер и ничего больше не сможет ей передать. Дальше придётся идти самой, наугад, без спиритических досок и хрустальных шаров.  
«Ну, Кларисса? Ягнята больше не кричат?»  
Хриплый голос, от которого приятные мурашки бегут по всему телу, несмотря на ужас, который он несёт.  
Откуда он узнал про неё? Про ягнят?  
— Он мог бы уйти в разлом, но постоянно возвращается. Зачем? Может быть...  
— За мной?— закончил вопрос Грэм, укладывая её вещи в лодку. — Джек Кроуфорд однажды позвал меня. Дал послушать одну запись.  
Кларисса кивнула.  
— Из Шаттердома вывозили оборудование, которое по протоколу нельзя было оставлять даже в зоне заражения. Всё было обесточено... и вдруг связь на мостике заработала. Бывший диспетчер Мэттью Браун узнал код вызова, принял сигнал. Он сказал: «Шаттердом на связи. Что у вас, Карфаген? Вы в порядке?» так, будто ничего не случилось.  
Он умолк. Кларисса не сдержалась и слегка коснулась его плеча, но Грэм даже не заметил.  
— И Карфаген ответил... «В полном порядке, Шаттердом, идём на сближение с целью». А потом: «Я думаю, Джек, полевые испытания закончены».  
Кларисса сглотнула. Ветер задул порывами, волны задрожали, покрылись рябью.  
— Он... просто повторяет то, что уже говорил когда-то?  
— Егерь могут пилотировать только два человека, для одного слишком большая нагрузка на мозг. Ганнибал не может уйти в разлом не потому, что я важен для него. Он узник дворца, который сам же построил, — думает, что живёт, а на деле просто раз за разом проигрывает одни и те же воспоминания, как застрявшую в магнитофоне кассету. Я тоже существую где-то там, в его голове. Но не в его реальности.  
Кларисса хотела напомнить ему о ягнятах, но промолчала. Этот человек давно решил для себя загадку Карфагена, ему не нужны были новые переменные. Возможно, настоящая отгадка ждала, пока к ней прикоснётся кто-то другой.  
На причале она рассчиталась с Грэмом. Он не глядя сунул мятые купюры в карман и, буркнув что-то на прощание, побрёл к бару, пониже надвинув капюшон.

ЭПИЛОГ

Стоял штиль, и Уилл просто пустил Нолу дрейфовать в спокойной воде. Он лёг на дно, глядя в очистившееся небо, и потянулся за очередной бутылкой «Джека». Нужно было запить послевкусие, оставшееся от Клариссы. Один посреди океана, пьяный и спокойный, — вот самое большое счастье, которое ему отведено теперь.  
«Он постоянно возвращается? Зачем?»  
Тысячи раз Уилл задавал себе этот вопрос, когда видел на горизонте знакомую фигуру Вендиго (он больше не мог называть «это» Карфагеном). Ему казалось, что он нашёл ответ, но кое-что не сходилось. Об этом «кое-что» не рассказывают, ведь оно ещё не стало достоянием прошлого.  
Он встал, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Силуэт егеря едва угадывался в тумане, но чутьё, которое не заглушить даже виски, вопило: «Он рядом»!  
Море больше не отражало небо, его исчертили чёрные полосы, чёрные щупальца обвили «Нолу», переплетаясь, собираясь и принимая человеческий облик. Облик тени с до боли знакомыми чертами лица. Концы щупалец продолжали виться вокруг, за его плечами. Тень ждала.  
Если бы Уилл рассказал Клариссе об этом, она решала бы, что он допился до белой горячки.  
Он и сам иногда так думал, но в такие моменты, посреди океана, это не имело значения.  
Тень хотела лишь от него лишь трёх слов, но Уилл так и не смог заставить себя их произнести. Он подошёл к ней, как подходил до этого, и поцеловал, чувствуя под пальцами ткань несуществующей одежды, чувствуя губами соль и знакомую мягкость несуществующих губ. Щупальца проникали под его куртку и рубашку, в джинсы, и, стоило ему разорвать поцелуй, в рот. Сначала это казалось пыткой, потом стало наркотиком.  
«Когда-нибудь я скажу», — думал он, закрывая глаза, чтобы тень не увидела в них слёз. — «Но не сейчас. Я не могу сейчас...»  
Три слова отделяли их от нового мира. От всего настоящего и великого, прекрасного и жестокого, нежного и беспощадного.  
«Я прощаю тебя».


End file.
